50 shades of lavender
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: iefs will see you now
1. Chapter 1

(An: Warning dark fic , do you guys want a Goten and Bra in this one ? Let know ...

I know another story oh well I'm starting two more when I'm closer at the end Oxytocin , I just really wanted to do this DBZ x 50 shades ... It's an AU where the end of DbGT happen when Pan and Bra were little. So no she wasn't on the space trip

I don't own 50 shades of grey or DBZ

* * *

><p>She dressed in a dress that wasn't hers , but belonging to her best friend. Her and Bra had met as kids , but after Grandpa died , so did all ties to the briefs and sons , but only to be reunited during college freshman year orientation at west city university.<p>

She had spent her times of peace studying through out middle then high school, then her parents shipped her off to better her education of medicine , a pharmacist is her goal , in fact she already gotten her certificate to be an technician and had an job a pharmacy. Her parents were country and She was an only child ,with an uncle off somewhere in the world. So. She was use to being alone , but Bra did give her sense of loyalty to not not leave her. I was probably more like a project than a friend to Bra at first , she couldn't understand the 20 year old virgin thing , and really tried to get me to be more open and fashionable , and I standing next to her might as well been stale bread , so I went along with clothes and makeup , I knew she was prettier than me , and I don't mean beauty wise , I mean confidence wise beauty wise you could say I was even to her , but my awkward isolated country tomboyish demeanor did make me an wall flower. Bra groomed me into women , she told me I was beautiful one day late freshman year , after a party when everybody had couples even Bra and I was left alone. When we got to our dorm i cried and told her I was ugly look at me and look at my clothes and she cried with me and told me I wasn't , and that she was sorry if she was being to harsh with trying to change me , but I told her i needed this I had no big sister or cool aunt to help me , my grandma was as strict as saiyan hair and my mom had lost all her luxury moving in and marrying my father...I Had no one to help me and nothing to show to me how to shed my skin.

Bra took me shopping and let me pick out my own things and hairstyle and nail color ,

It was literally the best day of my life.

Bra Briefs was my truest friend... My zen my cool hip urban nirvana from my past life in the sticks...

,but when it came to clubbing it was the one time Bra dressed me and tonight it was a tight silver sequined dress.

I put on my black flats as I heard her honk.

I see her down stairs in her jeep already dressed. I rush through the doors. Bra had been spending more times at her Boyfriends lately...

I got in the car and smiled at her.

"Hey "

"Hi " she smile and started up the car to head deeper into the city.

Bra got me an interview within CC , they only hired the best of the best , and though a Bra was excited I was shitting bricks... They didn't need a pharmacist , but a sectary and I wanted to trade my subway pass and bumming rides from bra for a car , my parents we're right on money , and I been paying my own bills since freshman year now a senior. Anyways i couldn't even remember half the briefs names but Bra and Bulma.. She was nervous about being interview by the Owner of CC she had alway use to wear skirt suits during her childhood with white peals and matching heels.

Anyways Bra always needed a reason to go out , so tonight they'll celebrate and met Hector and Esteban her boyfriend and his friend.

Bra smiled as we talked about the paper she wrote for for the university of west city...Pan knew the job was an hand me down , Bra didn't want to work for CC , she wanted to be a Journalist and a writer , not a soul sucking leech , as she called the people in the business world. But Pan needed the money , CC started of their new hirers at 17.35 ,.

"So how's things with Hector " Pan asked Hector was her hot Latin boyfriend

Bra sighed. "I'm thinking of leaving him"

Pan wasn't that shock really , but pretended anyways." Why ?! His handsome "

Bra shook her head. "He wants to have sex "

Pan looked at Bra. Her friend was a virgin though many assume other wise, so she never understood why she was so intrigue by me still being one as well..

Pan didn't know why it was so complex , Their love lives , Bra dated many , and Pan dated none. She'll find someone one day right ?...

Bra chuckled."i still have you Pan " she said as she grabbed Pans hand

Pan smiled

She was right. They had lived through the struggles of college together as Sister as roommates as woman's and as Saiyans...

Bra parked

...

The clubbing was booming and flashy as Bra danced with Hector all night and Esteban gave me sensual conversation all night. It was fun.

I talk about work and school as he pretended not to be bored and glancing over at the lucky hector.

But little did they know Bra would dumb him that night causing a scene then we left and went home...

I smiled in my bed

Bra was all mine again. I got so sick of guys taken her from me...

She's done so much for me...

Pan tipsy looked at her ceiling , as she thought of her interview Monday. What would I wear ?

...

That same night far above the lower levels of west city in the sky rise CC downtown a man looked onto the bright night with low dull eyes as the breeze blew back his lavender hair.


	2. Chapter 2

happy new years :) jeez im starving right , about to thank god for another year.

ps any suggestions on some good Bra/ Goten fics lol

* * *

><p>Monday morning<p>

Pan watched nervously as Bra dressed.

Her interview with Bulma Briefs was today ,her stomach was queasy as she thought of sitting across the women she hadn't seen in years.

Pan bit her lip. "Your dad just had to snatch you today ?"

Bra paused in her getting ready. "I have to travel far to see my father Pan , you know if it was anyone else I would ditch them and go with you "

She didn't remember much of Bras father , just that he use to call grandpa a weird name and him his self had a weird name.

"Does your mom knows it's me ?"

Bra shrugged " I don't know i didn't even think to tell her ha ha I think it's better this way since you aren't to fond of your parents and knowing mom she'll call them "

Pan nodded and stood up as Bra wrapped her scarf around her neck and turn to me.

She smiled and hugged me.

"We could always run away together Pan , ... You and me "

Pan lowered her head and blushed.

Bra said her farewells and left.

Bra always said things like that. Things like running away together.

If only she really meant it. I would. I looked at my clothes on my bed.

I deiced on a long navy blue skirt with a button tight at my bust , a plain grey cotton shirt and the deep blue blazer. My hair was a wavy mess , a French braid would do with my bangs on my forehead.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Did as I grew queasy again , i stood their and let the minutes pass by as my classes start. I won't go today. My interview had me worked up.

I grabbed my suit case like purse with my resume and Identification In there and walk out the door.

The subway ride was relaxing , but it would be better if I was passenger in Bras jeep.

I took a deep breath. Calm down Pan it's just an interview.

As the train stopped I got off and skipped down the street and looked ahead to see buildings all around as the people rushed, at the end of the street was a tall sky scraper shining with lights. As Bra face was plastered on the megatron.

Bras mom wanted her to be the brand of CC , but Bra was rebelling and in all honesty , Bulma seem to be wining that Battle. Pan frown Bra hadn't told her she had a photo shoot.

Pan walked towards the building under the grey sky.

She walked in to see and receptionist.

The women smiled brightly. "Hello Welcome to Capsule Corp " she beamed.

"Hi umm ... 3:45 interview wit-" before Pan could continue she went to clicking away.

"Pan Son ?"

Pan nodded

"Right Ms Breifs called ,you can take the elevator to level 30"

Pan eyes blinked. "Oh ... Okay ... I'm is there a suite number ?"

The lady laughed "no sweetie the whole floor is Briefs exclusive "

She nodded and confusingly floated to the elevator and pressed 30. As the other riders looked at her.

She watched the ground get further and further away as the elevator got empty.

Her pulse thicken as she mentally prepared , just remember to smile.

Ding.

She got off the elevator and walked in the room to see wide desk a women and clear light all around. She walked forward as the elevator closer and left.

There was a water fall on both sides of the entrance creating a water wall.

She walked forward to the women.

"Umm hello "

"Hi " the women perked

"I'm hear for 3:45 "

"Name ?"

"Pan son "

Pan looked at the clock on the wall 3:20

"Okay ma'am just have a seat and I'll let you know when he's ready "

Pan watched the lady turn back to her computer.

He ? Pan thought did she say he ?...

She shrugged and sat at the leather bench and pulled out her resume and going over questions in her head. She flipped through papers too keep herself busy.

She blinked at the outside window , as she toned out to the waterfall and sectary typing.

" "

Pan jumped frighten and stood up collecting her things shoving them in her suit case standing up. "Yes umm yes ?"

The sectary smiled " will see you now "

The lady was now holding open a door for Pan , she got up a messy grabbing her papers and suit case her slightly over grown bangs in her eyes... wait what. She tumbled through the doors into an huge office. with a flush face , breathing unsure.

she clumsy fell in as the sectary closed the door.

her bangs rested on her fore head as she saw the clear grey sky burning allover making her woozy she couldn't feel her legs she stumbled side ways.

instead of hitting the ground she lands firmly in two soft arms

i turned my head to see blue , neon radiant blue big blue eyes. so beautiful almost enough of a distraction to take m y breath away , but it was the odd lilac shoulder length hair poking in my eye.

i could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. i guess he was a briefs , but i didn't know who ?

he sat me up as my head spun at the sudden movement.

"Are you alright Ms..."

"Pan "

he snorted a little. i looked up through my bangs to see his smile, but disappointment came the humor was gone his eyes held an intensity to , blue orbs squinted so comfortable above his cheek bones.

he tended his hand."well"

i couldn't move my hand , i was fully looking at him in his clean charcoal suit. He was a man a real big Man , my back arched a little absent minded as i lowered my head and looked away bringing my hands to his.

"your defiantly not Bra" he said in a tone

i awkwardly shook his hand as my face shot up."not Bra?"

"i was inform she would be here" he dropped her hand..."i wasn't expecting you "

oh crap thanks Bra... i wasn't expecting him either , my mind went Blank all i could do was say my last name."its Son"

his eyes twitched a bit."Son ? i suppose is your first name"

she blushed and shook her head in a breath."its oh no its Pan last name Son , sometimes people pounce it with my last name first i " she paused noticing she was babbling and softly finished. " Son Pan i know its weird.." she literally had to bite her lip to shut up.

he smiled gently at her.

"well i believe we should sit , Im completely unprepared for an interview with you ," he said poking his lips a bit.

the shade of glowing baby pink on his slight full lips made her forget how cold the room was.

he smiled slightly... he gesture her for a seat. she sat as he went around his clean metal desk and sat looking at her. he chuckled at bit. and to her it sounded like wind chimes on a breezy spring sunset.

she blushed and squeezed her bag making the leather squeak.

he sat back and looked knowingly at her." Son ... Ive heard that name"

shit she didn't need him connecting the dots , she avoided her parents at all cost and if he knew her parents she was sure he would call them. Its not that she didn't miss them or care , she just couldn't go back to such a desert place.

"its a common family name"

he did a slight nod."i suppose it is "

she mentally had a breath of relief.

he stared at her as an moment of awkward dawned on them she dugged her hands deeper in her leather bag as she waited for him to start with the questions.

he sighed and sat up in his suit flexing on what seem to be a wonderful body , jeez."as i said im completely un prepared for this interview so I'm just going to pitch some questions "

she laughed bitterly what the hell am I'm doing here ? in this office in his office , he wasn't even expecting me.

he blinked confused."did i say something amusing ?"

she blushed and stopped laughing on the spot. then oh fuck it she giggled and lowered her head bringing her hands lazily to her bangs and crown. her nervous was showering her body and she needed a moment of insanity , because this was insane , here she was with an uncomfortably handsome man trying to act normal but in reality she was thirsting for a job , but to stare at those blue eyes and lavender hair made her thirst in a different way... she peeked back up at him to throw him a playful smile , but his face alarmed her his lips were slightly parted as he stared.

"what what perfume is is that , I never smelled none like it "

she threw on a confused look."perfume ?"

he composed himself with a cough and leaned back in his chair tapping his foot in the grey carpet.  
>the lightest blood rushed to his cheek bones as he had to put a hand over his mouth sneaky an index finger to his nostrils.<p>

im sure my face had a look of horror , and the tomboy buried deep in me wanted to sniff under each armpit right on the spot. I lowered my head as my face turned into a tomato."im not wearing any" she whispered

oh god this is this is too much. my life sucks , she looked at the door, i should run. No no Pan don't , it's not over yet you still got a chance. Her angle on her shoulder yelled in her ear as enough prep to make her sit through this embarrassing interview tosave her the embarssment of never living down how she ran out of an interview like baby.

she gather the courage to look in his eyes and take a deep breath. and he was a complete business man now and looked script in away.

"I'm Sorry I can't hire you , I apologize , this summer We do an internship for star college students i suppose your in college ?"

she lowered her head disappointment hitting her face , so what big deal , she was to clumsy for such a job , anyway , but deep inside she felt completely like shit. she had to at least make it to the elevator before she broke.

she moved her dry lips that wanted to tremble into tears , but she couldn't."west city"

he nodded. "really with Bra ?... whats your major"

"pharmacy " she looked up at him confused a bit.

he moved his head and lavender locks blocked parts of his left eye."are you currently employed ?"

she blinked , why would he bring up a job when he just completely told her she didn't get the job.

he must of notice my resentment and coolly took the tension away."the internship it would require all your dedication and time so you would've have the freedoms of other jobs "

she frown." sorry , but internship is basically labor for free , and I don't work for free " she snapped then paused when she saw his excited face for just a second she blushed as he relaxed but still amused.

im stupid."sorry i would have to decline"

he nodded.

her eyes traveled to his curiously."how are you related to Bra ?... are you her father ?" she had to ask , if Bra blow her off that would suck.

laughter rang in my ear he was laughing hard.

i blushed and Panic."what ?"

he shook his head composing himself.

"Im her brother , im sorry if i didn't introduce myself Trunks , i suppose sense I didn't know about you knowing Bra you didn't know about me."

she blinked once she blinked twice."her brother ?"... The idea played with Pans mind , but Bra said her and her brother wasn't close.

he nodded.

" You have an 5 o clock "

Pan turn to the attractive blonde and blushed as she turn to Trunks he was brushing his chin in deep thought.

He also stood.

the blonde left and soon did I could her his footsteps behind me i swallowed my nervous , i don't know why i didn't trust him behind me.

I go to the elevator and press lobby we awkwardly stand there as we wait for the elevator why why did it have to be the top floor.

"well ...it was a pleasure "

the dread of not getting the job weight down on her. she shook his hand.

"I'm sure it was"

he smirked ,she frown , what a cold Man , how can he smile so handsomely to someone he just denied a job.

she lowered her eyes ,looking at his face.

ding

she back away and lowered her eyes almost shut with out once turning around, she finally relaxed even though she was still sure he was looking at her she slowly rose her eyes as the speed of the elevator doors almost beat her , she caught an blue intimating hostile eye just before it shut.

she gasp as gravity pulled her down back to earth back to her reality with the rest of the scums who only been in such a an floor of such a buliding once or twice. the clear windows fell from the pale blue light and split in an horizon of grey black clouds. it was rainning no quite yet but it was soon to come.

she got off the elevator heart still beating from the effect of his eye. she dizzy and stumbled out the elevator and out the building. she got on the side walk as downtowners rushed into whatever taxi or buliding to hide before the rain fell. she took a deep breath looking at the concert sidewalk still trapped in a cloud she must of grap out of the sky surrounding and massaging against his office.

then something caught her a eye an green flicker she looked up as wet drizzle feathered her face a green light was rotating from the top of the corporation of capsule , the green light reflected through the clouds making her jumped out of it and run before the water came down heavier she ran to the subway and got on just before the doors closed.

she sat on a plastic bench as the train zoomed through a dark tunnel , it was raining and so was she.

she slightly bit her lip as she looked at her sweaty hands.

...

once she got home reality hit her hard as she got soak from the skies angry tears. she opened her door to see Miss Breifs herself sitting in her bed.

"Bra !"

her eyes travled up to Pans and she smiled. "how did it go?"

"How did it go how did it Go !?"

Bra face when in to horror "my moms such a bitch ,she didnt hire you?"

Pan bit her lip , maybe Bra didnt know.

"it it wasnt your mom "

Bra put on a look of confusion. "wh what ?"

Pan eyes met her blue ones ,almost the same as the one from earlier almost.

"It was your brother "

Bra eyes widen in shock then curious with caution " she stood up grabbed Pans arms forcefully and they flopped on the beds side.

"Hey !"

Bra took a deep breath her eyes darting from side too side slightly panic.

"What was he like ?" Bra eyes sunk , she really wanted to know the answer.

Pan study her face."would'nt you know already "

Bra shook her head in a breath."no , we are not close ... in fact strangers almost he doesn't live at home with mom "

Pan eyes widen a bit , it wasn't just her , struck an affective cord on everyone even his sister.

her heart doomed. what did it mean to be a Briefs.

"what was he like ?" Bra asked again wanting to know more about her strange Brother.

"polite "

her head swirled back to his eyes and his adams apple behind his suit and tie.

"he ... was ... Intimidating "

Bra eyes sunk with a bit of understanding.

"really"... she couldn't think of the word. "un readable "...

she thought of his body bursting in his black suit. "Intense"

Bra chuckled. Pan completely discrib her father , yes thats what Trunks was like her dad.

Pan blushed and looked at Bra.

"he was , if im correct bothered slighly You didn't come "

Bra looked up at Pan and shook her head. "your not the only one who doesn't go back ,"

this shut Pan up.

Knock Knock.

Bra got up to open the door too see non other than Uub.

Uub came in with a bottle of champagne wrapped in ribbons.

his eys shot pass Bra and landed sraight in mines. his cheeks started to spread as his smile came. "congratulations Pan!"

Bra put her hands on her hips and shook her head as i smiled slightly at my silly friend.

"is that the Pans got a great Job working for a bug comapny chamange ?" Bra ask ed laughing at Uubs attempts to woo Pan.

He smiled and nodded "yea-"

i opened my mouth slightlyb "i didn't get the Job Uub "

his eys widen in completely shock as red hit his cheeks and Bra laughs filled the room as i chuckled loosing my buzz kill of not getting the job i knew it from the start anyways.

Uub laughed nervously than recovered.

"well this fuck those loser who could past on such an amazing Girl "

I blushed as Bra snatched the bottle from Uubs hands.

we laid with our backs on the floor as our legs where vertically up against my bed as it rain outside.

i turned my head in the carpet slightly pulling my hair it hurt as i stared at Bra. me and Bra were alike that way it was a small way , but going back home was completely out of the question for both of us...

we were free young birds childish and curious from protective ways over our family and naive ... naive to the worlds , from the worlds we came from and the worlds we were going.

i smile and laughed as i turn back to look at the ceiling. I was most comfortable here than than I was hours earlier sitting across from a different Briefs.

we laughed and got tipsy after a while Uub left and i fell asleep in my bed as Bra snored softly.

...

khaki apron khaki pants white shirt and brown shoes. that's my work uniform.

but i spike it up because because as i before My best friends turn me out , into a fashion fanatic.

so i wear khaki skinny jeans

a mesh whit blouse

pearl studs with a slightly high ponytail barley and hair escaped , Bra would be so proud.

and brown cute flats.

that way I can pretend i work at scent job instead of this sleazy drug store on 9th and 5th ,its not quite middle downtown like CC , but its not the outskirts like school either and you could barley call it the outskirts its its really more like the hem of downtown west city just before the freeway.

seriously sometimes i wished i had support like Bra and when i say support I mean money , sometimes i think of finding my Grandpa , the undead one , i never met him , but his loaded , Im his only grandchild he should spoil me right ?... wrong ... im the curse that swollen his daughter womb , im the reason my mom is not speaking to him. well me and my dad. My dad must of been some what tolerable , but i guess grandpa cut the last straw when i came about.

jeez why why on earth do I have such a sucky Job... I'm a technician not a server vent , Pan clean this Pan clean that Pan a baby pooped on isle four Pan are you stealing Drugs. Ugh !...

i sighed as i look at the poorly display of this new children mouth wash i just did it sucks.

"Pan come to the front "

i gasp oh no no my shift is almost over hide !...

of coarse i find myself in the cheap clothes isle.

i see lame socks and over price cheap watches , pj pants and and a charcoal tie.

my face heats up as i look at the tie.

lump in his throats move as he calms talked irritating the skin tightly rubbing against the shirt and tie.

i take a deep breath.

i can't get over it.

that job interview. Ugh i wonder what i would wear if i work for the Breifs everyday , then i was sure i would bitch about clothes nothing in my closest would be acceptable.

i felt something being born in my womb jumping agasint my bones trying to get off as i think of his shoulders damn that suit. i rest my head agaisnt the shelf as i take a deep breath.

whats wrong with me. what do i want ?. ice cream maybe?. no a good taco ... no way my grandmas cooking yes I want a full corse i want to be full.

i raise my eyes pathtically and a little stress. what did I want?

Blue eyes intently looking at me.

I gasp as my mouth drop.

Tr Trunks Briefs was here here at my job looking at me.

my heart must of failed down to my toes

damn Pan get your shit together.

he is walking closer shit i breathed hiding my panic as my eyes averted , but i know he is coming.

i looked hiding my fright i may of even scowled.

"Ms Son what a surprise "

he wore an sweat burgundy sweater dark jeans in a cross between straight leg and skinny , and some chill athletic black shoes. he had his hair in a small pony tail with strans hanging out

i poured over with myself. willing everything in myself to power down. why why is my ki so stubborn.

i think I heard the smallest gasp. I looked away embarrassed please please don't ask about it , i know hes ... saiyan.

"Mr Mr Breifs" i get out in an awkward breath

and he back in it his intense silent nature.

and he smiles to himself.

i blinked worriedly , I'm not sure if i like that smile , but it looks great with on his fully flesh lips.

his small smile turn into a one cheek smirk exposing white perfect teeth."i was in the area"..."i needed somethings"

his lips tun into an upside down pout as his eyes had a tint of innocent and a a tint of intent. his eyes lowered just a bit scanning my face. "yes it is a plearsure to see you again " he says so sure of himself.

my heart is an alarm clock. this was not okay , him behind the desk in an exspensive suit surrouded by clouds all vanished , he was down here with her at her job.

my mouths a jar as I look down then back at him" Pan is fine "..." my Name "... "Pan"

"what can i help you with ?"

he smiles amused yet intimating my eyes widen as I panic , did i do something silly is there food in my teeth... oh god

I couldn't fully smiled because i was cautious of my teeth so i kind of bit a professional smile and looked encourage too help him find his item.

i looked away staring to mentally guess the isle he would probably need , pain medication or protein bars i pull back the damned strand of hair that escaped my almost perfect pony and tucked it behind my ear. Fiber yogurt ?.

"i need a few items um first ..." there was a small very small pause ' cable ties"

my eyes jumped to his blankly as i paused my hand on the tip of my ear. i looked at him his blue eyes amused his voice cool.

cable ties?

then my brain flood with every thing i know about cable ties at this damn store

" we have various brands would you like me to show you " my hand awkwardly sprang out as if it was "the way " im so lame he frowned at my hand.

"that'll be fine" he mumbled

I walked closer to so i could be by his side not to close to him but enough so i can sightly navigate him with out having to be ahead of him.

we are walked in silence and my heart beats so loudly as i think of something to say anything. jeez this stores little and a piece of crap isle 7 is just a few seconds away.

why is he here in the city , i mean i know he works here , but Bra made him seem private and a home body.

"what are you doing in the city ?"

"i work in the city "

i blushed of coarse i knew it.

my embarrassment turn into slight anger. "did you find a sectary ?" i frown

he laughs a bit

"something like that " stop in front of black cords on a sliver wall.

he study a few as my eyes traveled to a cord and in an instance he grabbed the one i looked at , i gasp a bit..

"these will due "

"anything else ?"

"yes " he said shortly with a pause.

"masking tape"

"are you decorating ?" i asked wide eyes an honest.

his eyes fill with humor , but his face was calm.

why why is he laughing.

"no im not"

i fell completely self conscious as a frown one brow slightly its a defense mechanism.

"right this way" i kind of spat

"how long you work here ?"

"too long " i sighed as i pointed at the tape and grabbed a medium one , he took it

and for a second as our skin touches , im shocked literally , it was as if all the atoms and protons of my body gravitated to my hand to feel his. and once pulled away so did the particles rushing to my heart ears and cheeks.

"um anything else " it comes out awkward , but im to dizzy from looking up at his sharp face.

"yeah" he breathed a bit heavy.

"rope"

we walked further down as my heart gets nervous and palms sweaty.

we stopped.

"we have yarn , hay , polyester Nylon bubba plasma natural filament "

his features darken a bit as if he was questioning himself." natural filament and ill take the longest plasma you have "

i grabbed the longest we had 9 yards. i look at him and the two different ropes.

"i believe the plasma would be the strongest , but the natural filament is standard "

he smirked. "your an expert on robes?"

she gave him a looked slight frown slight annoyed. " ropes aren't my thing "

he lower his chin a bit "what is your thing Pan"

"what is your thing"

the way he said it so slow and honest.

i shrugged."i don't have one , but shopping thanks to Bra"

his eye grew dull.

jeez hes bored.

"um um anything else ?"

"umm .. no not that i can think of " he walks closer i walked backwards from him." any recommendations ?"

"well are you doing it your self you know DIY"

leaned forward in a smile

i blushed as he nodded

"sure "

i looked at that burgundy sweater. "overalls "

"huh?"

i pointed to his sweater , i would die to wear and smell his scent. my eyes look at his jeans " your closed could ruin"

" i can always take them off "

my eyes slight frighten that those words came out his mouth and slight alarmed looked in to his blue ones he was amused again as i blushed.

"ill take a pair "

we walked further and gave him blue jeans in a tall.

"hows the job hunting ?"

she frown "you see im here after four years still , it sucks thank to you " oh my god whats wrong with my mouth , damn my feelings are still hurt i wanted that 17 dollar an hour so badly.

he laughed. " hows Bra"

i sighed. "pissed "

he laughed "why "

"she had do an assignment on someone who change history and of course the Teacher gave her and capsule corp its due tomorrow . "

he smiled sadly.

pan eyes soften , what was the strain in the Briefs family they are all so distanced. " shes proablay going to end up bashing the company"

"maybe i can help her finish it "

my eyes widen. "what ?"

"I can help her with her assignment "

my eyes widen he'll do that for Bra , i smiled thoughful while looking down the up , too see confusion on his face.

he pulled out his wallet and opened handing me a crisp card.

"that's my business card it has all my contact information let me know if shes still having trouble"..."call before 12 pm

i beamed , yes ill fix the relationship between Bra and her fine fine Brother. "okay !" i peeped

"Pan ! you have a vistor " my whole body jump as the stores over head screeched

and there he was Uub again with burgers he smiled brightly and picked me up hugging me so tight i couldn't hug back i smiled "hey "

"hi " i looked back at Trunks briefs and its like he was wearing his suit in the clouds again.

intimating to say the least , I know Uub felt i looked at the floor as introduce them

"Uub Tr.. Trunks Briefs , Uub "

they shook hands Uub unsure affirmative routine and in control dropping Uubs Hands on his time.

" "

"Trunks Briefs ... Bras brother ?" Uub gasp.

Trunks shoulders tighten just a bit.

why is he so tense ?

nodded.

Uub pretend not to be bored and turn to me. "aren't you about to be off ?"

before i can answer. my boss comes storming.

"Pan stoop chatting you see that man with all those items ring him up !"

i mentally curse him out as tenses more.

"and you need to stay to night Courtney won't be in tonight "

my jaw dropped as i turn to Uub.

he sighed . "bummer " and handed me a bag.

"well looks liked ill head home see you later Pan " his eyes traveled over to Mr,Briefs "Trunks"

did a business nod. "i must get going i have a late meeting tonight" he directed to me

i mentally blasted my boss as i ring up while walking behind the counter.

i looked up to tell him his total. but hes smiling once more."65.09"

he smoothly handed me a 100 dollar bill.

I bagged everything for him. "doubled knot ?"

"it looks like you'll have to " amusement hit his voice

i swallowed and open the register to give him back his change and bag.

"would you like a receipt "

"please Pan " he said lowly

my spine shivered

as i printed it out and gave it to him.

"call me if Bras having trouble " he slowly back away one hand in his pocket other holding the back.

i nodded in silence.

"oh an Pan"

i looked up to catch his eyes and smile. "I'm glad Bra couldn't make it to the interview "

and he was gone

leaving me with a rapid heart.

i took a deep breath

what

did that mean.

i like him

i knew it since i first saw him and my throat fell in my heart sliding it down my esophagus as they digested in my stomach , he was that handsome.

jeez i want to see him , Bra will be pissed , but hey its a brother and sister reconnection and i can greedily look at him again for the last time.

...

for my break i sat at on two crates one holding my upper body and the other my legs , i was out back leaning my phone ear and head against the wall dialing Bra , i asked her to pick me , i didn't want to ride the subway not today.

when my shift ended , there was my friend waiting for me i Got in the car as we made our ways from the streets. it was night and the free way and buildings lite up. Bra let down the window as our hair stringed and blow over our faces. we talked for a while the silence

there was an arrange of high ways inter crossing on top of each other and one shooting in the middle of it wrapped an complete 360 around downtown west city.

i looked ahead at the dash board

my heart beat deepen

_**"I'm glad Bra couldn't make it to the interview "**_

i bit my lip as something green at an angle caught my eye ,

it was the airport warning light on top of Capsule corp downtown the tallest over towering building strong and intimidating.

i gasped

as the wind blew and Bras car came around the radius of the loop completely lined up with the monstrous building and green light .

I gasp as i felt that business card burn in my pocket as we sped on.


	3. Chapter 3

small chap , it was requested and if you know me I love Goten and Bra i could read and write about them all day , but they won't have to much spot light i think , but Bra is important to this story. not that much action in this chapter , also the end of this chap was inspired by Nana , lol i love no that is an understatement i completely obsessed with Nana I never related to anything more in my life than that anime , it hits all the rights spots , i even wrote a story inspired by it. I never cried so much in my life and I watched while I was dealing with a break up , Ohhh the feels , lol. ps im going to write another Nana inspired story.

* * *

><p>when i get home my hearts pounding like i have a gun under my shirt in reality his words tickle my stomach and Bra sits blankly at her desk not typing.<p>

i sneak out claiming im going to the vending machine and i walk the halls of the dormitory grab my phone and pull the crisp card out my pocket and read it.

it has his email work fax and cell number.

which should i call work is more professional , but its late and cell phone is casually right?... but he did say he had a meeting. she took a deep breath Cell phone seem like the best way its more normal , if it was anyone else she wouldve use cell phone.

she dialed the number

her heart beat heavy with every ring as she step out side into the night to see the unviersity lights bright the trails as student jog or call it a night returning their rooms

"Hello " his voice filled her ear

she choked "Um Hi its Pan Son , Bra would love for you to come help her " it rushed out she covered her mouth

"oh is that Right "

she dropped her hand and nodded while answering "yes"

"well great what time should i arrived "

Pan blushed. "umm well Bras last Class is at 5"

"okay sounds perfect see you then"

click

Pan dropped her hand and stared at her phone

omg what did she just do. she had a guilt trip as she walked back to her room and walked in and closed the door Bra was still staring at a blank document as I sat down like i was sitting on pins and needles

i should tell her. im dying to.

her Blue i eyes traveled to me boredom present. mines mate hers with a curved brow.

"Pan whats wrong ?

"i tense as i took a deep breath. "your brother wants to come over and help with your paper "

Bra eyes widen"what ?"

"he he came to the store and I"

"What ?"

"he came to the store and bought a few things your paper randomly came up"

Bra eyes frown "but its due tomorrow "

Pan gasp.

bing

Bra turn to her computer and saw she had a new email from her Journalist teacher.

Hello Your Brother emailed and asked for an extension on the assignment since he was not free until the due day date to help you. I was delighted to hear of this news and you Won im sure your skills will be superb and your work will be featured in an excerpt in the Japan weekly , Ive arranged a Photo shoot with the Japan weekly in the Journalist room tomorow after school hours i look forward to your work don't let us down You pull this off kiddo you'll be our Representative for the rest of the year"

Bra gasped. "I won the assignment Trunks emailed my teacher and and I got the story I get to write for a real Magazine !"

Pan eyes jumped in shocked. whoa that was quick !

Bra excitement left "but of coarse its because of who I am and my family "

uh oh Pan thought she knew were this was going.

"hey Bra you don't have to take it ,if you don't want to "

Bra lowered her head and came to sit by Pan.

" He's trying Pan"

Pan eyes jumped surprised."what "

Bra sighed."i had that interview for a reason it was some way i can get use to the family business and also bond with my mother , ... I just wasn't ready to be around them everyday again ... everything is like perfect ville our schedules were down to a science , never together as a family "

Pan sat there quietly listening rubbing Bras back.

"at first I gave it to you cause I don't know some childish part of me was rebelling , but I glad i Didnt go ! she wasn't even there it was my brother "

"but but " Bras voice became softer. "when you told me he was upset i wasn't there I had a guilt trip , and now he was nice enough to help me"

Pan nodded and smiled softly.

"I mean ha ha its not like he was mom he was just a kid like me , i guess I started putting the distance between me and him "

"well its not to late "

Bra smiled and nodded then looked at Pan and gasp. "So my brother gave you his number !"

Pan blushed and gasp "no no its not like that !"

Bra giggled. "okay whatever you say , but he came to your job !"

Pan was red and stood up as small hope and denial hit her chest "its a drug store a common place to go !"

Bra giggled and fell back on Pans bed. "yeah your right besides I can't have him taking my Pan "

Pan sat back down and sighed. jeez she wished , not even in her wildest dream. that little hope she had was gone.

Bra grap Pan making her fall back on the bed in a hug.

"i can't wait to get to writing "

Pan smiled.

"will you be there Pan yor off tomorow right ?"

"yeah Monday and Saturday "

"good ! afterwards we can go celebrate at dinner !"

Pan smiled "okay"

...

when she woke up Bra was already gone for the day.

she was nervous about today about seeing him.

He said he was glad Bra couldn't make it.

what did that mean.

she decided to wear a low tight bun with loose bangs. a long cream skirt with pink roses print a tan muscle shirt an office blue blazer small brown hells and a purple thin scarf.

all threw her classes she held her pen on her cheek and pretend to listen to her professors. Bra text when she was at her last class. she said don't forget to come.

"thats class and don't forget papers due next monday "

Students gathered there things as did she , she grabbed her stash nack and brought it around her shoulder.

walking out into the hallways making her way threw the Auditorium and back out into the hall that lead to the English hall.

she walked into to the doors to see Bra typing and smiling away with her brother across from her.

Pan caught her breath as he eye suddenly pop at her. She blushed and averted her eyes to see cameras and a back drop being displayed. with a photographer and a crew.

jeez thats Japan weekly , she soon realized she was the only one who wasn't use to this stuff in the room. she tried to scurry of to the sides to sit at a desk ,but Bra called her over.

"Hey Pan come here ! " she yelled

Pan blushed and sloqly began to move her feet and soon she was there.

"Hi"

Bra smiled ear to ear "hey " she looked at Pan then Back at Trunks who was staring in Pans face.

"well i Know you guys know each other ,but ill re intoduce properly Pan this is Trunks my big brother and Trunks this is Pan my best friend" Bra grabbed Pans wrist and Made her take a sit in the empty chair by her.

Pan notice his eys lower to look at Bras hand then back to her face as Bra let go.

"hello Pan " he said in a breath

her cheeks heated up as she said "Hhh Hi " they had a mini staring contest Pan lost and turn to Bra.

"did you finished writing "

Bra smiled and laugh"ha ha yeah yeah its just the same old same old starting from grandpa mom then Trunks , but Trunks been really funny i think they'll like the humor of brother and sister alike oh and the pictures"

"Bra has a way with words she'll make a great writing some day"

Bra blushed. "thanks Trunks"

he smiled.

" we are ready for you "

He stood up routine and made his way to the set.

Pan and Bra watched from there sits as Trunks business face never changed with each click.

"so how was it"

Bra smiled. "I believe he really wants us to start bonding "

"really thats great "

"I know , I think I'll let him in ,his my only brother "

Pan eyes twitched a bit

as a picture of her fathers brother leaving the Mountain for good came across her mind

"Your alright?"

Pan snapped out as Bra concern voice came to her ear.

"yeah Im fine"

she rose her eye to catch him starting again

Bra did too and frown "he keeps looking at you "

"non sense"

"okay that was the winning shot" the photographer yelled as the room filled with cheers

he shook Trunks hand "Next time please pic on of our interviewers "

Bra frown as Pan laughed.

Trunks nodded shortly as they began to pack up and leave.

"Come on Pan "

Bra began to walked toward her brother and Pan slowly followed.

"Thanks again Trunks " Bra thanked him

"your welcome anytime "

they siblings hugged as Pan watched awkwardly.

once they pulled apart his eyes looked at me again

"Pan would you like to go get some coffee"

my eyes widen a little

maybe he does like me.

Bra grabbed my shoulder."sorry Bro we are going to dinner"

Pan blushed Bra ! "Your welcome to join us "

he chuckled. "no I wouldn't want to impose some other time then" he looked at the floor smirking to himself then looked back at his sister intently.

"Bra you should go to mothers Saturday we had a contract with a magazine me and mother did our spread , we are just waiting for yours "

Bra eyes lite up , she didn't like pictures , but Trunks was trying to see her more. "okay yeah im there "

he looked at his watched.

"I have to run , bye Bra"

"bye "she song

he looked at Pan. "Pan"

"Trunks"

he smiled then walked away.

...

Saturday

**Bra**

she drove towards her mothers with excitement , she was talking to her brother again.

she parked and pressed the gate code it let her in and what she saw made her smiled big.

it was a huge big box with a pink bow.

she ran to it just knowing it was hers.

she read the tag.

from Trunks

she open the lid

to see the most cutest puppy wagging its tail , her pupils dilated as she grabbed and cuddled it it started to lick her cheek causing her to fall back on the grass as the son shined on her.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha"

a car pulled in

and in that car sat two men , one in a suit and one in a v-neck and jeans.

"you know Trunks i can't shoot anything , it has to be it has to be right "

the man in the suit sighed "I know I know this is your shot"

he leaned forward and smiled "not a hand me down , but a gift to you "

The man with Dark tousled hair smiled. "Thanks I've been needing a break , sells aren't that good , i really needed this job"

they got out the car and walked the lawn

"so what is it what is it you want me shoot"

Trunks smiled and pointed a head of him

"Her"

the dark haired Man eyes widen as he stared at the girl play with dog his hands began to tremble on his camera already.

"Bra "Trunks yelled

she sat up on her knees confused holding the puppy and walked towards him

"hey " she smiled brightly "thanks for the puppy "

Trunks smiled then looked at The Man with the camera starting at his little sister.

then back to her.

"This is your photographer Goten " Trunks said as the side of his eye caught his sister

Bra eyes widen as her smiled left she brought the puppy to her chin as she extended her hand

"Hello Goten"

Goten shook her hand. "hello"

her eyes shook , he was the most handsome man she ever saw in her life , his eyes held a depth of secrets and his hands warmer than the sun.

"there's a driver waiting " Trunks said "He'll take you to Gotens studio"

"what " Bra gasp blinking confused "i thought we was shooting here and your leaving ?!"

"I have a meeting "

she frown. but stop when she heard a flicker , That guy was taking pictures of her.

ha maybe this will be fun. she crossed her arms as she watched her brother leave in his own car.

then her eyes caught the lens snapping away at her.

"why are you taking pictures already"

he smiled behind the lens.

"because you are rare "

her jaw dropped as he flicked on.

**Pan**

she sat on a bench looking at her phone as the sun beamed and birds chirped cars passed by behind her as she watched her phone screen stay blank.

she had rode the subway into the city to pick up her check , it wasn't much. she sighed.

Bra was at a photo shoot another one , and here I was looking at my four hundred and twenty dollar check. she stuffed it into her pocket. why do i get so jealous ?... not because of Bra , but because of the people who take her from me. Maybe i have some weird crush on her , no that's not the case... why does it feel as if shes the only one there for me , Pans eyes shook as a Horn honk. maybe she is. I make her so important to me , but she makes me 10 times important to her , but only when she wants to , i shouldn't look that deep maybe im just a crazy , or maybe im just lonely right now.

she stood up i need to get home and pay my light bill.

her phone rung. she jumped and looked at the screen , it was and unsaved number

"hello "

"Pan"

she gasp as her eyes widen.

"Its Trunks Briefs."

i covered my mouth as my heart stopped

"hello anyone there ha ha?"

his breezy voice tickled her ear , she dropped her hand quick.

"hi hey "

he laughed. "what are you doing "

she began walking nervously as the sun shined on her cheek heating her up.

"no nothing , just pick up my check"

"really "

"yeah "

" I believe you owe me a cup of coffee "

she gasp and blushed why is he calling me ,

"what are you doing ?"

"driving on 4th ST"

her eyes widen as she stop in her tracks "oh my god thats right by me !" she let excitement and amazement show in her voice as he laughed at her.

"really "

"Yeah !"

"hey I'll come to you !" she yelled before she could stop herself. but was to thrilled the care

" ha okay "

she ran down the street and turned the corner to she a black coop car with him in it she stopped as he parked at a stop light

he held the Phone to his ear staring in her eyes from the distance

"I see you Pan"


	4. Chapter 4

We drove down beautiful streets and out of the foggy side of town where my job is located under the smog of ciggar and car smoke. I sat passenger next to him in grey leather , strangly my nerves were making my body calm and my heart beat slow , I guess because he was being so normal and i didn't want to embarrassed myself , which was to late , I was to excited to stop and think , and when I saw him at that stop light I went blank and nervously walked over towards his car crossing the street. He was upset I walked , stating that He would've driven to get me , but I said it was fine , and he insisted it was not.

I looked over at him drive.

"did you enjoy your week?"

"no not at all ,we've been studying for midterms next week"

He was in full control. He took off his tie and jacket , his muscles was tight in the soft violet fabric as if it was uncomfortable , the sun blazed behind his hair causing it to have an auburn affect in lavender and dark purple. I feel the blush come to my cheeks as I look forward at the dash. I like him , ugh why am I'm so dense to like someone like him so much , He wears suits and I wear jeans and joggers. we are worlds apart.

"mid terms i remember those ha ha"

as soon they came those little cute laughs were gone.

an silence fell upon us as he took a right turn into an parking garage , it was an open one. He killed the engine and undid his belt I was blinking at him from the side as my mouth went dry he turn towards me while leaning forward I back away slightly oh my god hes going to kiss me, but then he pushed the seat belt button , I was shock when the belt pop on the door as it slid back in its place.

I looked at him Praying he couldn't read my face , that half smile smirk said maybe he did maybe he didn't

slam

my face is completely red as i feel a gush of wind because he is opening my door , hes picking me up to my feet i frown i have had enough. we're on the concrete next to his car and a big tree blocking the sun

i softy whisk away his helping hands. "Thank you I can do it myself "

he stared at me with deep blue eyes half way open for a few seconds then he lowers them and hike up a smirk.

"yeah sure " he says

my heart stops as he stares at me , then I frown then look around turning my back on him to cool my face from looking at him i saw shops and shoppers all around, across from us were a coffee house i , guess that's where we are going.

something catches the side of my eye its him walking past me. I quickly follow.

we wait at a green light as cars pass. I put my hands in my pocket. a eastern wind blew my hair in my face as i looked at the white crossing lines.

my denial was crumbling into question and confidence , he likes me?... he likes me...

i mean after everything , it could be a all one big coincidence or not ? i blink over at him hes looking at me. I turn as the light turns red , and us and a group of walkers rush to the other side , once there we continue to the coffee shop.

its so awkward.

he turns to me seemingly not affected with nervous like myself , he is so _cool_. "why don't you pick a table and I'll our order the coffee"

I smile hugely happy it wasn't silent anymore and nodded. "okay " we part ways as i go on table hunting duty , I see one right under a huge green tree , i smile bigger and rush to it before someone else can take it

i gasp and look up at Trunks back as i sit in a green chair ,"Hey Trunks !"

he turns around startled as a small blush comes to his cheeks.

did my loud mouth embarrass him ? did I started him for once ? Im in joy because of that small victory , i bite my smile as his face goes back normal.

"Yes ?"

i giggled "Um i " i move my hands in the air as i try to describe whats wrong , a couple pass by him going into the shop

"what is it ?" he asked with an eyebrows raised

I take a small breath. "um I have a confession " I yell as everyone is looking at Us

He blinked at me like I was a crazy person , He must hate attention.

"I hate coffee ha ha ha " i laugh as I blush and his face seem to be relaxed amused and annyoed

that smirk is back and I can say this time i do not mind.

"well I hear the tea is great " and with that he left.

i looked down at the table and my lap as a taxi pass by followed by other cars. I fiddle with my hands , why must i be so awkward , why couldn't I just say no coffee. i sighed it'll be a long day.

i saw a big white smooth hand place a tall glass in front of me. I look up , he was back with our drinks

he has a small white cup , while i have a tall clear glass with , my drink was brown with white cream at the top. His wasn't black like i expected but a light beautiful brown. he sat all the while looking in my eyes.

my eyes lowered to my drink , i grabbed it and took a sip , it was so sweet and extoic like nothing i ever taste before with a slight small bitter rub against my taste buds.

as i pull the delicious liquid from my mouth my tongue soaks up the rest making these smacking sounds , thats a little piggish.

" oh my What is this ?"

he smiled "you like it ?"

i nodded and drunk some more.

"its thai tea "

i pulled from my drink as I Watched him , his sloughed gracefully in the chair with his arms on the table and un tough coffee in the middle of each arm.

"i never hea-"

he nodded as if he knew and i was a naive "i know is a mixture of black tea , cream , sugar and... coffee"

my eyes widen. as my respect is tainted for this drink. "really ? coffee ...you can barley taste it "

after that silence again and im looking down at my drink , i drink it because its sweet and to keep myself busy in the silence. the wind stop blowing and the cars honks seem to grow louder as the sun still warmed me even behind the shade of the tree.

i knew i drunk way to much of my drink and hadn't looked up once , my eyes slowly rise and hes staring at me mouth parted really small as if he was day dream or reading. In a blink that face was gone as he remove his hands from the table. He wasn't all buisnman and gentle man , i can tell there is more , there is somthing about his perfect face thats hard and controlled , his sun kiss tan

"Im sorry I didn't ask if you were hungry ?"

i shook my head "no no thanks "

i couldn't look away i was blushing , why does he have this affect on me, im literally butter.

"your thoughts "

i had to look away then , he wants to know what im thinking , I look at his tan hands instead of his blue captivating eyes.

his hands , i want to be in them , i go crimson as if i would tell him that

i look back up at him

"what are you thinking ?"

my hands gripp on a cold hard circular surface , "this.. is my new favorite tea "

"is he your boyfriend "

shock pure shock say something Pan "who ?" i say as if i have too many to count , I'm an idiot who ever it is , is not cause I'm single like a dollar bill.

"your friend Uub ?"

I laugh, nervous but curious. What gave him that impression?

"no Uub is a good friend of mine , why would you think he was my .. boyfriend ?"

"the way he looks at you , and the way you look at him "

I don't know if my face is sad or insulted did i look at Uub in such away ?... Did he just tell me something i didn't know about myself ?... I'm offended. besides the only person who can do that is Bra. ,but i don't remember having googly eyes for Uub , maybe he is referring to my comfort level around Uub is different than when I'm around Trunks. well what did he expect for me to have a burping contest or something with him , his worth a billion dollars and was painfully good looking,

i study he is so unnerving no hesitating to ask such a question , that question is a question a person only ask if they are interested.

"Uub is like family "

he nods

ugh a nod all i get is a nod , its wasn't interest it was just what it was a question

"is there someone else ?"

im in awe , and confused , but its getting hot.

" No! well unless you count your sister !"

he laughs "is there something i should know ?"

i frown giving him my answer

he smiles

"why are you asking me this , and why you seem so distance around Uub in fact i never really see you around men "

oh my god , the words just came out , i lower my eyes I'm so is getting personal

" i find you intimidating " i admit as if to explain why i just said what i just said looking at my empty cup. the breeze came back , but it was warm. the weather is a that weird cross between summer fall , its as if the sun is hearing our tears not to go away and bring the cold.

"as you should find me "..."you Veery Honest Pan , don't look down i like seeing your face"

my eyes wander up to search his if I can take that as a compliment ?

he smiles encouraging but ghostly.

"you face helps me a little to see what you are thinking , Your quite the puzzle "

Me a puzzle ?

"thats not true... anyone can figure me out "

"not true your very contained"

this time I jump in my chair and blush "this is what you call self contain " i lean forward on my elbows on the table wiping my eyes and eyebrows as I laugh. I sit back putting my hands in my lap looking at him still blushing.

"except when you blush and laugh , but mainly which you do a lot ,i wish i knew what it was about "

and there is goes that fine dark purple eyebrow with the smallest rise , as if its a normal movement of his face and not a question mark.

"do you always observe so personal ?" I ask with a threat in my voice ,

"did i offend you ?" he ask surprise

i scoff to hide my blush " no"

he is noticing the change in my attitude and those blue eyes held a dark glint. "good "he said sortly

"but your very supercilious"

His cheeks turn a little red and his face a bit frustrated he doesn't like attention. Im almost joyed i got such a reaction out of him.

"I'm use to getting what i want Pan , in any and all things " he says roughly smooth

i lean forward I'm on a roll , he wants to tell me about myself I'll do the same to him " I bet you do , and why haven't you drink your coffee ?!" i say accusing and frustrated , but soon i lean back embarrass , oh god why am I'm so childish ?... are we arguing ?... oh jeez

" I'll drink when I want , "

i stare at him frustrated i can feel my cheeks rise in my eyes. he still hasn't drunk. Hes a freaking control freak , everything about him screams its , maybe Bra should've went to the am I'm doing here.

i look at my cup and see the cream melting i slurp it up just not to say anything else stupid.

"are you the only child ?" he asks out of no where

oh thank god for that question

"yes "

"tell me about your parents "

maybe i should lie.

" my parents live far away , my mother Patricia is from Europe and my dad Takumi is from Japan , they live in the outdoors up north "

"how they met ?"

"at school "

"when did you come about , a year later "

"where up north do they live ?"

"in the mountains "

"your not giving much away " he said in deep thought.

well yeah cause if you knew who I was you wouldn't even be here with me , "neither are you " I smile at him and his eyes seem to flutter , "I believe I were already interview by you " i smile with my lips twisted as i leaned forward and and grab his drink and took a sip.

his eyes deepen as he looked over me. I blushed that was very bold of me , but i don't care anything not bring up my family.

"I thought you didn't like coffee ?"

"Maybe I change my mind "

"and your mother does she likes coffee"

i sigh as my flirt talking comes to an end , well I guess I can tell him a little.

"my moms beautiful , she likes reading and cooking and taking care of everybody , shes so short , ha ha she had a fit watching me get my fathers height 5'7 "

he seemed really interest in this conversation. "your fathers tall?"

I nodded and smile "and well compare to him I'm a midge , his a bit taller than you , daddy's so much fun "

my mind travels back to those flights my dad use to take me on around the mountain , i never learned myself , I remember the excitement my black eyes held as Uncle Goten and Papas bright blast coiled together and reflect in my dark pools , but me i can only make small blast and maybe bend some metal and beat up most humans , grandma would not have it saying training only takes them away , but i guess not training does as well , her younger son left her and so did I her only grand child left. this is also why i didn't want to talk or even think about my family.

"im sorry " he says

I hadn't notice i stop talking he was staring at my face.

"I miss them "

"tell me about your parents " i say to get off the subject of my and because i really want to know all i get from Bra is her mothers a raging bitch and father is the best

he shrugs "my mother is well im sure you know , a very successful business woman , my dad is a... fighter " he mused

I smile he he he "like a like a martial artist ?" i play dumb

he laughs "more like a warrior "

i nod and hide my amusement and my playing stupid i knew what he was talking about hes like grandpa Goku

"tell me more " i say , he really just stated the obvious.

i grew nervous Bra says her father is far away , are and her husband separated ?

"we're pretty much a boring bunch " he says cool , but his eyes are annoyed , he doesn't want to speak on himself or his family.

i wanted to tell him , i never see his father in magazines and heck before i met him i never saw him either , but i drop it , its not my business.

some hipster chick walks pass us and sat her arm full of books on a table. i should get home.

" i have to go and study "

"midterms ?"

"yes they start Monday"

I stand and watch him finish the drink then he stands and met my eyes looking down on me.

"thanks for the thai tea "

he smiles secretive

"thank you Pan , lets go " he holds out his tan hand and i take it softly feeling its smooth warmth as we walk from out the drive way to the side walk and back to the stop light.

we walk/run across , i can sense he was holding back his speed.

when we hit the side walk again we slowly walk to his car.

" do you always wear clothing that covers your legs ?" he ask

i blush " yes mostly "

his staring at my tight denim skinny jeans they hugged my body and at the ankle the skinny party was soft and baggy complementing my black flats

sigh we are going back to his car i start to walk more slower as my heart beat thickens , okay I like him despite his odd ways , he is so intriguing under his business man coat , I want to know more about him.

i stop at the side of the door to the passenger seat as he stars arcoss from me.

"do you have a girlfriend ?" I blurt out

he smirks "no I don't do the girlfriend thing " he then frowns as if he made some mistakes and walks over to my side of the car. just to open the door for me

i was standing in front of the handle his right arm rest on the car while the other moved around me and open the door.

he wasn't even touching me , but i was in a trance as he was so close.

I turn around and weakly met his eyes.

then my lowered to his dry pink full lips.

i can feel the edge of my eyes water.

"are you okay ?" he ask

and grabs my shoulder , the force was outrageous i fell backwards inmy seat as he came forward but caught his self before he squashed me , he was stronge.

but our faces where so close that his lavender hair tickled my forehead.

it was like I thrust in to dream a false reality while wide awake

i stared at his worried face and perched lips.

"Pan can you hear me?"

hes grabbing my face. I cant say anything , but kiss me and thats in my mind heart and body language kiss me

his breath hikes as his worried hand on my cheek start to explore my face a finger smoothed my eyebrow , and rub gentlely over my eyelid making it lower then he went to m lips and fully out lined them like a lipstick.

just kiss me

im not sure what my body and face was doing on the outside , i hoped everything my mouth said kiss me , because I wanted it to happen so bad.

he pulls away and softly turns my body putting my legs in the car and strapping me in the seat belt closing my door.

I'm suddenly anger and embarrassed , but I grab my anger and cover myself protecting myself from that humilation as he gets in the car and start to drive away like nothing happen.

its quite and I don't care

my chest is filled with rejection and embarrassment , I'm trying to contain my deep breaths as I turn on his air conditioner full blast not caring anymore , the only thing I wanted was to get as far away from him as possible , i can't believe I threw myself at him. I got to turn on his radio just so he doesn;t hear the thumbing of my heart and all i get is static.

fuck these foreign cars !

"let me help " he puts his hands underneath mind so he can access the radio

I moved his back

"I've got this " i say irritated he chuckles

he wants to laugh at me , shit oh no my Ki it all came out so fast , hes looking at me I shrink in the seat looking out the window as the sun set completely ,oh well , this is the last time I see him anyways i tell myself as the radio is long forgotten.

when we get to my school the lights are on blazing the trail , and my anger is gone , I'm humiliated and hurt.

"you should stay away from me" he says

i close my eyes and get out the car while the engine is still running. I can't even slam the door , I close it with a soft clasp.

I walk away feeling my eyes give out.

"Pan?" he shouts

I turn around slowly , I know my eyes are one strand from breaking "what ?" I say small

he looks worried at me then ahead.

"good luck on your midterms"

i raise my hands childish filled with sarcasm. "thanks " I say and turn my back and began to finally cry as i hear him leave.

it was all so terrible , it was like a second interview and I didn't get the job all over again. I lean my cheek against a wall as students walked edgy around all worried about terms. I really liked him , I thought he liked me to , but he rejected me. withI anger wipe my eyes , why am I'm crying ?... its stupid to cry , I hate this self torture I have concerning him. I wipe my face , I need to study and forget Trunks Briefs.

i get home and go figure Bras not there , well good she wont probe me , Im sure her Brother did enough probing for the both of them,

I shower and put on my pj pants a t-shirt and put my hair in a bun , and hit the books.

i let everything fade away my embarrassment and anger , I'm away from him now.

but soon as I'm reading the pages taking notes i examine myself and soft tears fall on the pages.

Maybe I'm too pale , too childish , too plain the list can go on , why do I blow off the guys who genuinely like me , okay well not like but think I'm sexy and pretty and desirable , why must I want the one Guy who doesn't want me.

I shake my head and read harder into my book.

i look on Bras bed , I wish she was here , I see some boy shorts and take out on her bed next to an magazine , I gasp , its the one she wrote.

I stood up and grabbed it and read it looking at the pictures , his face never change.

i must admit he was intensely handsome , we are worlds apart.

i should forget it and convert his rejection into something positive , like my midterms.

i charge at my books and conquer my notes.

...

in bed i think about me standing there asking if he had a girl friend , he said it then and there he didn't want me as a girlfriend , I've should've known there instead of basically begging him to kiss me. Maybe hes not dating anyone or doesn't want to maybe he is gay ? ha yeah right.

I turn and close my eyes , Bra has not returned.

that night i dream of me and my mom in the flower bed together in the summer.

**Friday**

I put my pen down finishing my last term , oh yes i smiled widely I know I aced it perhaps This is the first time i felt relief since Sunday. Monday i was still bummed Tuesday i realized I'm knocking these test out , Wednesday I was like Trunks Briefs who ? and Now I'm finished. It was Friday I sigh as I stood up and walk out my last period class. We were going out , and drinking Bra decided to show up on Thursday I don't know where shes been and I couldn't get answers out of her either , but apparently shes been taking her test and declared going out tonight.

I walk towards our home in deep thought I wonder how It'll feel on the last day this year I sight a semester and a half to go , I beam in as I see Bra there sitting of the floor i rush to her and grab her shoulders shaking her to death. "we survied yet again "

she chuckle "lets hope we can survive tonight I pulled away and began sniffing her "I smell a new boyfriend " i giggle

she rolled her eyes. "not at all "... her face turn courious "You have a package " Bra nodded towards my bed

"what ?" I turn to see a big brown bag on my bed.

"i haven't order anything off line , it must be from my family " I crawl on my knees in my black flats and grey skinny jeans.

I grabbed it and looked for a card or sender , nothing.

I open it and all I see is black fabric i pull it out in the mist of confusion seeing white words.

I held it out and my heart melt at it as a saw the famous intercross C's , it was an chanel hoodie.

Bra gasp

my eye twitch " this has to be yours "

"hello Pan it has you name on the bag and there's more" she handed the bag to me

i softly placed the the hoodie on my bed went deeper into the back , Next was red shiny leather a bag with a big bow on it Bra scraem as she saw the logo.

"Its a Valentino ! oh my god " she yelled

my face goes into alert as my heart , I've dreamed of this my whole life the say i could afford a plain t-shirt from Valentino and now I have a whole 4 thousand dollar purse.

"it's so cute Pan"

I went to take that straight to the closet.

then I dig further to find the bag almost empty bit i felt something cold

I pulled out a chain , My eyes trembled at the the little Saturn and cross its was a long slim

Vivienne Westwood silver chain , I pulled it to my heart.

when I said I love fashion i meant it , but someone like me could only dream of these designers , i shop more at Forever and Charoltte not Westwood and Valentino

"Who the hell sent this , I think you have an admirer !"

my face turns red as i Smiled in love with my new gifts.

"maybe my brother ?" Bra teased and I know shes teasing , does she really think he wouldn't want me , well shes right , but then again hes the only person I know besides Bra who can afford this.

i frown and push her she laughs on the floor and stands up with me.

is he apologizing for not liking me simple ignoring would've been find

"Sorry Pan , hey and if its from Trunks then he is a coward for not putting a name "she said while standing up

"I can't take these" I say but my heart is screaming the opposite hell the Valentino was already in my closet.

"Like heck you can't " Bra said

"in fact tonight your wearing all three !" she yells

i gasp "and get robbed ?" I burst in laughter

Bra laughed as "well okay fine I'll be Chanel and you Westwood"

I chuckle

"lets drink " Bra shouts

we go to the kitchen and pour a shot.

The club is pack and booming with the kids from school , Uubs here hes a junior , while we are seniors. I drink the sweetest drinks so i don't taste the awful alcohol and also not feel myself get wasted. oh gosh I'm on my 6th drink plus the shots from home.

Bra is grinding on some guy as me and Uub chat. I'm giggling like crazy at Bra tease that guy.

"You want to dance " Uub ask

I laugh "ha ha ha" i shake my head no

"then drink " he says

I shake my head no again , but Bra was not having it at the word drinks , we refilled and drunk again.

i watch as Bra leaves again shes wearing the chanel hoodie and black tights with matching heels. I'm wearing skinny jeans and simple black sandals and a deep green shirt with the chain hanging resting graceful between my boobs and stopping before my waist

Uub grabbed my waist and I shook my head and push him away as I walked away in the crowd. and i make my way to the restrooms. My heads spining as I see the bright light from the hall and get in line , the corridor lights where saving me from the darkness of the club and manly grabs on my rear end as i drunkenly walk through them.

i pull out my phone to check it , nothing , I go to my call log to look busy , it was mostly Bra a little Uub and one unsaved.

my eyebrows rose

oh its Breifs yes yeah its his number hahaha , maybe i should call and wake him up and ask why he told me to stay from him when he clearly can stay from me and take his , presents back.

he answers on the third ring ,"hello Pan?" he ask surprised

I'm confused he saved my number , but the confusion is quickly gone as my drunkenness takes it away.

"why did you send me such lovely presents " I slur

"Pan, are you okayYou sound different ." His voice is filled with concern.

"I'm not the different one, you are," I accuse. There - that told him, my courage fuelled by alcohol.

"Pan, have you been drinking?"

"Why?" i ask so bitchy

"I'm ... curious. Where are you?"

" at a club."

"Which club?" He sounds exasperated.

"A club in west city."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way." This is not what i expected when i called him

"Which club are you in?"

"Why did you send me the westwoody the Valentine and the channel ?"

"Pan, where are you, tell me now." He sounds so alarmed and not in control , i think i like that , yeahhhhh i like that

"your so domineering " i giggle

" Pan " he says my name with such frustration "where the fuck are you "

i giggle more , lol why is his reactions like this i want the most "Im in west city I told you "

"where in the city ? "

"goodnight Trunks "

"Pan!"

i hang up like a child , oh hell yeahs , he wants to be from me so bad , so it'll stay that way , keep your presents and your warnings and stay from Breifs. ha ha i feel like a boss , as the line moves and its my turn in the restroom.

I walk in the stall and see a rolling stones poster.

Did I just call Trunks Briefs , oh crap

My phone rings making me jump frighten

"Hello" was all I could say like a scared child.

"I'm coming to get you "

click

my heart beats with fear , jeez He can be scary.

i realize im still peeing , and quickly pull up my pants stumbling towards the sink to was my hands.

coming to get me ? what hell no he can't find me , he doesn't know what club , he couldn't possible , hes trying to freak me out , i sigh and rush out oof the restroom and walk back to Bra at the bar.

"where the hell you been ?"

"in the restroom"

me and her both pause we both want to say something , i was going to tell her I needed some air , but i stopped for her to go

she look so beautiful color block in all that black , the hoodie gave her the I'm a rich girl that can kick your ass feel as her blue hair was pulled to the side of her face , she giggled.

"I'm going to get out of here Pan"

my eyes are shock.

"why "

she smirked. "i have something to do "

I smiled "okay hug ?"

we hug then she walks out bot before laughing and waving . "call me when your ready I'll take you home"

"okay " I yell I'm so curious Bra looked dangerous and drunk , but i left it go and five minutes later i go outside.

the cool air of the night kicks my ass as i see double and stumble every where. i play with the westwood.

"Pan?"

I turn to see Uub walking towards me.

"hey " I smiled excited and nervous , Bra totally ditched me and Uubs the only other person I know

"hey you okay ?"

"no I'm too drunk"

"me too let me help " he grabs me in his arms

"no no Uub I'm good I got this " ouch i feel the force of a headache coming

"Pan please " he say lowly

oh my god Im so fucking drunk this situation is so far out of my control. Uub pulls me in for a hug holding my back.

"Uub what are you doing ?"

he grabs my neck and make me look in his eyes.

" i I like you Pan " oh my god he is going to kiss me.

Ive never been held like this , i don't know what to do I'm scared.

his rubbing my back and kissing my face.

"Uub please stop " i push on his stomach , put to no avail all i feel is his hot muscles and him chuckling, I guess my little pushes aren't that strong.

I cant do this with him , he's my friend and my headache is growing , he is kissing my neck now i shake my head in my black strands.

"no stop please " i say in desperate huffs.

" I think She she said no "

Oh my god there was Trunks wtf he found me and my headache is gone but my stomach is out of there.

"Breifs " Uub said

oh shit Trunks Briefs was mugging Uub , then he turn to me giving me such a look of evil.

I hunch over and puke out liquid all almost catching Uub someone grabs me before I fall face first in my Vomit.

It was Trunks he gentle placed me on the crowd sitting next me holding my hair as my knees grow irritated with my jean fabric and concrete

" if your going to throw up please do it over here" his holding my hair in a pony tail.

I try to push him away , but my stomach flopped and more rushed out.

why did I ever drink

finally when it was over i moved out of his hold and crawled to the other side of him

it was Trunks Briefs , my . ?docid=42105913it , then me

and then he hands me a towell , why the hell does he have a small bath towel

i grab it and wipe my mouth , I don't dare look at him only at my jeans on the concrete. Im so ashamed at myself , did all this really just happen

oh my god then there Uub watching me okay great , I put my head in my hands and groan. I suck at life. this is the worst commplete worst moment of my life well besides Trunks rejection , but this was so much worse than that.

I peek at him from under my bangs , nothing but intimation, composure , giving nothing away , I look at Uub his ashame , he should be ! ugh if I had a frying pan , I'm going to have a few unfriendly words with him when Trunks leaves.

oh fuck him too , he rejected me and just saw me destroy a bush with my vomit.

"Ummm see you inside "Uub says

My eyes grow anger as I watch him leave , jeez why am I'm so angry all of the time.

My pride is cracking. "Im sorry " i try to sound sincere

"For what ?"

sorry for punching you in you damn face , for rejecting ,me and seeing me like this.

" for calling you and throwing up everywhere "

"we all been there Pan , but it's about know how much you can take , and don't be so dramatic when you fail to pace yourself "... "don't make a habit out of this "

my eyebrows touch , who the hell he think he is ?... what i do has nothing to do with him , If i want to wasted every night I could , he doesn't even know me , ugh my mouth usual has a mind of its own when i'm with him , but I can't say this , I literaly just puke everywhere.

" no ... I'm not drinking ever again "

why is he here taking care of me , go just go , I feel dizzy and he quickly gets up and help me to my feet.

"I'll take you home"

"I need to call Bra"

"non sense my sisters not even here"

I didn't asked how he knew she wasn't

"how did you find me ?" I asked accusing

He pauses " I tracked your cellphone Miss. Son "

I sigh

"do you have a purse or jacket you need?"

I gasp and search for my phone in my pocket , it was there , then i grabbed my westwood and smiled it was still there.

"No i don;t have my purse"

he sighed and pulled me back in the club and we go to the bar.

I watch as he orders , my eyes lower from the side of his face to his nec and chest cover in a smooth silk white V'neck he had on true religion jeans and Ralph Lauren polo black boots.

my face flush as I remember , why his rejection stung so much.

he slids me the drink

its tall clear and big

"Drink it "

I take a small sip

hes losing his patients "all of it !"

ugh! I grab the drink and downed it in three huge gulps leaving my bitter dry throat burning , I slam down the cup. while looking in his eyes.

he runs his hands through his hair.

okay I'm being childish , I was just calling him , he did come to get ,but not before seeing me get kissed on by someone i told him was my friend , i did Puke everywhere and tried to push him away when all he did was try to help me ,

I grow shy as i look from him

why is he doing all this ... for me.

he takes my head and leads toward the dance floor

oh no I don't dance he sees me halts in fear and he smiles and pull me further in , shit his hands on my hip and his dancing in font of me , I slowly start to move just moving side slightly as the women around me twerk.

i grew self conscious and stop moving and so does he.

the lights are blinking so heavily , the music is over running my heart beat

the last thing I hear before my body is sprawled out in Trunks briefs arms is

"Dammit"

black


	5. Chapter 5

I must say you must blame E.L James not me...

lol next chapter will peek at what Bras been doing lol I need a break from grey/Trunks lol , ps so far I've been following the book , I'm not going to keep it that way , I need a sprinkle of saiyan.

* * *

><p>I feel relaxed in a sea of softness kisses my neck back and all my presser points i move my left arm and leg in the unfamiliar cushion as i feel a cool breeze , I sit up shock to see I'm in a dull but extravagant room and my panties are showing , I'm wearing some big white shirt that obviously isn't big enough. I look around I'm in a hotel fear hit me as I try to remember last night. puke tons of puke , Bra leaving , Trunks on me Liquor dancing ... dancing ? ... oh Trunks. jeez this is his hotel , he brought me her , i quickly raise down my shirt.I'm not hungover , but after last night what I can remember form it I was sure I would be. how did I get here ?"<p>

oh my god I have on no clothes !

well I have on no pants which is just as Bad.

I look at the table and see some orange juice in a glass and a bottle of water and a pill.

I frown , of course perfect as always.

i down the pills water and orange juice , Being saiyan sucked when your hungry.

knock

oh shit I can't say anything he comes in.

and his in joggers and an athletic jacket. he must of been working out , I wonder how A sayian "works out".

my faces turns from him

"Good morning Pan , You feel okay ?"

he drops a huge black shopping bag on the dresser by a door. Then turns and looks at me.

holy molly he is sweating , wherever he came from is for sure not a gym.

"I'm okay " I say small and timid , knowing he is asking if I'm okay from that drunken messy night.

"how did I get here " I peek up at him scared to find out if we did anything.

he sits down by me and I smell a mixture of things Manly commercial scents and his natural.

"after you passed out , I did not want to risk you giving lip service to my car so I drove to a hotel its closer than your home , I stay here sometimes when I'm to tired to go home"

I blushed , so he doesn't live in the city.

"did you put me to bed?" i asked lowly and scared

"yes " his face shows nothing

"did I puke again ?"

"no"

"did you undress me" it barley comes out

"yes "his eyebrows raise

I can't look at him no more as i turn crimson.

"did we ?" i can't say that word, if it happen and I can't even remember.

"Pan you was out on your ass , date rape is not my thing , I like reactions out of women , You all make the most interesting faces and noises "

I blush more , yeah not gay.

"Im sorry "

"it was very entertaining , it'll serve as a humorous memory "

so hes laughing ha ha ha , i didn't ask for him to come and see me like that"

"well you didn't have to come find me with a tracer like some cop !"

He stares at me. I offended him

"well you rung my phone and I heard a drunken little girl needed help , and when I come to help it turns out your in bigger trouble than i thought getting assault by your suppose "friend" lips looking like a frighten drunk teenager , If i hadn't come you probably would've end up in his bed swollen with regret " he said all so mean

i gasp and blushed and i chuckled , i was a real mess last night

his face soften. and he spreads a smile , a gentle smile.

he looked so handsome.

i feel tingles run up my spine as I shiver , he saw this ,and looked concern.

"are you cold ... you need to eat "

i raise my shoulders defensively "can you stop yelling"

he laughs " I'm not yelling "

I sigh and look up at him.

"your lucky im just "yelling "

"If you were mine , you wouldn't want to know what I'll do"..."that was so stupid Pan , seriously I hate to think what would happen to you if I hadn't come"

why does he care what I do ?...

"Bra wouldve came "

"after or before your friend..." he trails

"enough , Uub had to much to drink"

"he needs a fist at his face"

I gulp at his hostile face. it turns to a grin

hes so confusing to me.

"I'm going to shower unless you want to go first " he say still grinning

i lean back and stop breathing. I want to shower with you ... is that an option ? he grabs my cheek.

"breathe Pan" he grabs my neck and rubs my skin for a while then pull away "breakfast will be here in twenty minutes ... You must be hungry"

he went to the shower

i sat back in the soft bed.

if i were yours.

its back to confusing at least it isn't over , whatever it is. I'm here in his hotel. he sound so concerned

i sit up to look for my shirt and pants as i climb out of the bed my hair is flopping in my face as i crawl to the edge. it was a huge bed.

before I can climb out the bed the door opens , and he comes out wet and a small towel wrap around his waist.

I can't move.

"if your looking for your jeans and shirt , they're in the wash room"

my eyes hitch as i sit down on my bottom and cover myself. oh my god that poor towel. i was use to fighters or saiyans but they were family i never seen whats below. jeez I want to see , but I cant look.

"oh okay "

"i got you some more in the bag"

I nodded "thank you " , I stand up covering myself pulling down the shirt he laughs at me,

I walk into the bathroom and its still steamy from his quick shower i drop the shirt then my underwear and quickly turn on the cold water. I let the water fall all over me as i take a deep breath , cold showers always helped me in the morning. i want to have sex with him , is that weird for a virgin to say ? i turn around in the shower and grab his body wash , it smelled so damn good as I wash with a towel. what if he was washing me. I do want him so badly and I'm scared about that. I hope he has an extra toothbrush

knock knock

"breakfast is ready "

I jump splashing water

"okay " i peep turning of the water and getting out wrapping myself in a plush towel.

I grab the bag and pull out the clothes , there where of course skinny jeans the same color as my ones i wore to coffee and a nude almost peach shirt it was simple , but cut elegantly I dig further and found bra and panties matching sets in a pinkish nude with black lace. I blush theres also some brown ballerina flats the outfit was superb.

i look at myself in the mirror my wet hair i sigh and began to release my ki it blew all around causing a small tornado of towels luckily there wasn't much in the huge bathroom.

my hair is soft again and fluffy , i see thick hair ties on the counter , I chuckle , his hair was a bit long . i grab one and put my hair in a pony tail then wrap the rest around the hair tie making a bun , it looked as if my hair was the hair tie.

the dark jeans did me justice as the shirt and flats , i looked so simple yet so shic. I see my westwood in the bag and put it on , I would usual wear a gold chain with such an outfit , but come on its Vivienne.

I leave out the bathroom and go into the bedroom and to my relief its empty , i look around for my purse and I can't find it , i put my old clothes in the bag and place it by the bed then walked into the living / dining room. i walk in to see it was spacious and urban , perfect and perfectly suited for him , i bet this is what his real house looks like. i look around and see my small black clutch on the table in the dine in room. I gasp.

"Oh your out ?" he looks from his phone "come take a seat"

I walk over to him as he studies his clothes he bought on me , he seem satisfied , literally everything I had on was from him.

there was so much food I wanted it all , i sat across from him as my eyes water. he chuckled "have whatever you like"

i quickly grab some fruit and waffles syrup eggs and orange juice. i was starving.

"your hair is very dry "

i stop chewing and peek up at him "what ?"

"theres no hair dryer so "

oh gosh i feel like a deer "so?" i question

he takes a bite of his food."so how?"

I turn bright red. "um well i avoided the water "

"ah " he says

and I take a breath of relief. that was so close Pan. I have to be more careful.

"thank you for the clothes "

"i had the hotel get them "

"everything is beautiful "

"the color... fits you "

I looked down and blush.

"You should learn to take a compliment"

"i should pay you back "

he drops his fork as tension filled the room, oh damn i pissed him off.

"you already got me with Chanel Valentino and westwood which i must return , but these clothes let me pay you back."

"Pan I can afford it " he says so arrogant

"No besides that and why should you buy me things?"

"because I can" his turn stone cold great

"but that doesn't mean you should !"... "and what about the hoodie necklace and bag ?"

his blue eyes shot to me and he stops moving all together staring me down

damn

"well when you where nearly fainting and looking up at me with those big shaky black eyes"..."I felt i owed you an apology I remember you saying you loved fashion"

"why where you apologizing , you told me to stay away so should you from me"

"I warned you because I'm not romantic , Im very self made a better description singular so you should stay away "

but he closes his eyes in passion " there's something about you i find impossible to stay away from , but i think you know that"

that anger was gone replaced with something pleading

he can't stay away from me !?

I'm not hungry anymore. I look up at him in his eyes , "then don't " I whispered

he blinked at me confused "you don't know what your saying "

"then enlighten me " i wanted to beg tell me , i don't want to stay away from you. oh gosh my heart.

he stares at me and I don't look away.

"is... is that why you came to save me last night and tracked me on my phone... because because you couldn't stay away ?" ugh it was hard but I got it out.

his face shows nothing but his blank state i hate as he leans staring me down , "maybe "

my heart deepens what a jerk

"and , I didn't use a cellphone tracker to find you"

my body shivered , oh my god I don't dare ask how he find me really.

I stare down at my food and began to eat again.

"how your new secretary "

he shrug."you want to talk about my work?" he ask . ?docid=42205549mused.

she frown well she was low in his life she couldn't ask about his job , but receive a Valentino.

"I want to bite you lip"

my eyes jump as i feel the presser of my teeth on my bottom lips which is quickly remove. my cheeks go red. so he does want to kiss me. well bite me.

"why don't you ?" i asked in a soft challenge

his eyes never left mine."because I need your written permission to touch you before I do"

what , my pleading heart turns back to confusion

"what does that mean ?"

"exactly what I said"..."I'll have to show you , what time your shift ends?"

" I don't work today"

"good"

"we can fly to my home , for dinner and I'll tell you what I mean"

"why can't you tell me now ?"

"because you might not want to see me again after "

what is he a Russian mobster , my imagination runs wild. He wants to take me too his house ,he has a secert and I've been dying to unlock them or at least hear them , but he doesn't want me to run away , what can it be will he tell me hes a prince from a forgotten race , Bra told me her father was the next king of the saiyans , oh gosh even in that world our ranks are the same. what is he hiding what does he want from me.

"I'll go tonight with you " I whisper

he sighed as if he wished I said no.

"were do you live "

"the country side outside of Tokyo "

My eyes widen."how will we get there ?"

"i told you flying "

"do you need to go home ?"

I nodded yes.

"you should pack a bag we'll be all night "

oh my gosh.

"eat "

"what "

"finish eating "

I nodded and began to gulp everything down followed by a full glass or orange juice. when i finish I smile at him sarcastic.

"good girl"

i frown then my face soften

"Where did you sleep last night?" I turn to look around . I can't see any blankets or sheets out here , maybe he's had them put up or replaced

"In my bed," he says simply, his gaze impassive.

"Oh."

"Yes, it was an unfamiliarity for me too." He smiles.

"Not having... sex." I said it out loud. I blush.

"No," he shakes his head and frowns as if remembering something uncomfortable. "Sleeping with someone."

What does that mean He's never slept with anyone ?He's a virgin ?yeah I doubt.

i think this was a one bedroom hotel did he sleep next to me last night ?... oh gosh why wasn't I sober.

He stood up and grabbed his watch , he wore a dark cream thermal and washed jeans with dark red Sperry's.

"go get your things " he says

I get up from the table , I can feel his eyes on my backside , these jeans might as well been tights. I blush once I'm in the room I grab the black shopping back and make his bed. then walk back to the living room his by the front door and the bags on my arm i stroll by him with the bag bouncing on my thigh.

"ready " he puts my purse in the bag.

i nod as he grabs the bag. he opens the door.

"after you Ms.." "Son "

the way he says my last name makes me shiver as I walk into the hall with my new flats on the red and gold vintage pattern carpet.

he closed the door as he comes into the hall.

its silent as we walk to the elevator.

I can't believe he slept next to me last night.

he pushes the down button on the elevator.

I peek at him he looks down at me.

I throw him a smile and his lips twitch. he looks dangerous.

we walk in the elevator still in silence as the doors close I'm by the back of the elevator as he still by the door as it closes. his starting me down

Panic began to build in chest why is looking at me like that like I'm the biggest bitch in the world.

"you've been lying to me Son "

I visible began to shake as he walks closer to me ,the atmosphere is completely different as we are in closed in this box. I can hear my heart in my ear as he steps in front of me.

he tips his head down in front of my mine. my hands began to reach for him and I want to feel his back and bring him closer

"I know your Gohans daughter" he whisper and my heart gives out as the butter flys flutter lower than my stomach.

before i can touch him he garbs both of my hands and pin them above my head with one hand while the other grabs my bun roughly causing the pony tail to fall. his lips are on my hot and soft opening more with each neck stroke his pulling my hair it hurts so damn bad but not as bad as his teeth on my bottom lip , his heavy waist also is pinning me against the elevator walls , despite the pain of him pulling my hair biting me and holding my arms in such an awkward position I kiss him back this is what i wanted i feel warm shivers going down my chest spine and torso as I kiss him back with as much force. he knows everything , and I don't care I want to touch him , I power up and free my arms from his death grip to grab his back and pull him closer if that is possible , but as soon as I get to his arms he grabs my shoulders and pushes me hard into the elevator walls causing me to gasp I'm immobile again to touch him , my back created a hole in the wall and I can feel the brink of the building scratching against it , I moan in pain against his mouth , as my leg hikes up around his waist he quickly pushes its back down , then he pulls my body up and slams me on the other wall taking full advantage of me crashing his lips on mine , I try to power Up once more and I push us off the wall and in a split second I was back pinned immobile for good. his legs spread out mine as his waist is on my and one hand is pinning both arms , I feel so helpless his free hands grabs my chin and raises it as my eyes look weakly at him. there's a poke at my stomach , and its making me go crazy i shook my head out of his grasp as he frowns and look down and I gasp as I see the hard print in his pants as soon as i see it his holding my chin back up.

i look into his blue eyes as his purple hair touches my face. he knows who I am , he knows my father oh god.

he smirks at me like he owns.

ding

I take a deep breath and push him off of me breathing heavily as my pony tail rest on my neck.

"I thought there was paper work"

I say and began to walk out the elevator needing some air , his still in there staring at me and at the last moment before the elevator closes he walks out and comes to my side. I can't look at him.

"you brush your teeth"

"I use your tooth brush" i breath my chest is heavy and my legs wobbly arms are weak while he looks like hes watching Tv in his Pjs so unfair.

he laughed then grabs my hand and leads me to the garage out the back of the lobby.

he opens the door for me and i noticed he had the shopping bag how or when I don't know , he hasn't said anything about what just happen but it was all i could thing about. my lips and the skin surrounding is swollen my scalp remembers the pull he had on my hair and stomach still tingles.

he gets in the car and I can see his foot tapping in the carpet as he struggled to start the car. th engine is loud and purring as he pulls off

we drive as he plays a CD , and to my surprise its hip hop from the Album take care. Buried alive by Kendrick Lamar. this song strangely fits him. I know the song because me and Bra spent a whole semester listing to it when it first came out.

"Your a drake fan , who knew ?"

he blushes a bit and laughed." his alright i prefer the weekend , but both artist can speak on the dark side of women "..."whats in your playlist ?"

i blush scared he will judge me. "lana del Rey , SIA , and Lykke Li"

he laughs and nods.

its silent then practice by drakes comes on next.

as the trick out sampling of that old song remixed by drake reminds me of a carnival or some sexy freak show. I wish he change this song , he says ass literally 100 times. I smile and picture him singing along when hes around no one.

i blush as he drives I look at him and I'm in trance his paying attention to the traffic , I lean back and and lower my eyes.

Trunks Briefs whats your secret. i turn back forward.

the song change and Doing it wrong came on.

i love this album , I think of our kisses as Stevie wonders harmonica tells the story with out drakes voice.

then an ring over grow the music , it sounds like an iphone ring tone ,

"Briefs " he said sortly

"Hello I have the stocks and the investment contract for Junko Co. "

"good , email it to me , anything else"

"no"

he presses a button on the rear view mirror

ah so thats the phone. jeez that was cold , if i worked for him , i shivered at the thought.

the phone rings again.

"Briefs"

"hello , has emailed you "

"thank you Kim , thats all"

"good day "

he changes the song and CD , its Miguel. but the phone rings again.

"Briefs "

"Trunks " a battered torture familiar voice filled the car.

"G , I'm not alone in the car "

"oh i see , I need to talk to you "

"it can wait "

he hangs up.

my heart is racing i now that voice i think.

"who was that "

could be ?

"my photographer , hes very " he takes a pause "passionate about his work "

I'm disappointed "oh"

"why "

"its nothing , i just thought that was my... nothing"

he sighs i guess my face is sad.

"Pan , what happen on the elevator wont happen again , unless its premeditated "

we make to my house without an ounce of hesitation , he took me home before , but this is crazy for him to know so comfortably.

so i won't feel his hungry kisses anymore , UGH! it was so unfair he was all over me and i couldn't grasp on to anything. he gets out and open my door.

perfect as always , gentleman , but he wasn't so gentle in the elevator , why does that excite me. I'm frustrated I couldn't touch him , but it was..."

"i like what happened " i say honestly and shove my way out the car.

"I'll come get you later "

i turn and watch him leave i sigh and ponder , I'll be with him tonight at his house. i shiver and run/walk to my the door and my home is dark save for the sun seeping in.

Bra is there , messy haired running black eye liner and smiling.

"Bra ?"

"oh hi Pan "

i come to her side and look at her her eyes are black with makeup and her lips dry neck bruise in sick purple polka dotted hickeys.

i rub her cheek worriedly. "sweetie whats happen ?"

she blushes and sits on her elbows. "i haven't been honest "

i jump in surprise.

"I met someone "

"He has all off my attention"

i smile "who who is it ?"

" my brothers friend " she sat up then flopped back on the bed.

I smile shes so cute she covers her face.

i tickle her "Bra Briefs what did you do !"

Bra giggled and moved her hands from her face to stop me from tickling her.

"Pan you don't understand he's so deep and tortured , and I think he hates me , but I don't know i like messing with him"

Pan eyes widen this guy sounded dangerous , but what could she say , her interests isn't exactly save either.

"Trunks is taking me to his apartment tonight " i blush

Bra sat up and gasp. "oh my god you've been with my brother all night ?"

Pan nodded

"did you..."

"No" i wish

"so you like him and he likes you ?"

"yes and i think yes"

"like him enough to ?"

"yes "

Bra gasp , i expect her to scold me , but she didn't.

"well well falling for the billionaire classic "

i roll my eyes.

"nice clothes "

after explain half of the real story Bra asked "did he kiss you ?"

"yes once , well it was many kisses , but only one moment " i blush

"once whats wrong with him " she frown

"hes holding back "

"Pan look at you how can he hold back ?"

"fine then tonight will make you irresistible "

i look at the clock."its 4 , hes coming at 8"

"great that means heavy duty, go get in the bath"

Im in the tub when Bra comes in frowning

Ive ate those ridiculous cucumbers she left on my eyes , she put the most soft mask on my face.

"Sorry "

she rolled her eyes and hands me a razor cream and cherry body wash.

I look at the razor.

"come on Pan , you have to get all the nooks and cranneys , "

I blush and take it

"Get out !"

she laughs "call me when your out "

i drain the tub for a shower to wash my hair and shave. the mask washed off"

...

7:40

Bra just plucked the shit out of my eye brows and pounced them with concealer , she gave me lip gloss and painted my toes and nails a mustard yellow.

Uub called a few times , but i can't deal with that right now. I asked Bra will she go see her tortured soul , she smirk and said no he needs to marinate , whatever that means.

he should be here any minute.

I wear light blue boyfriend skinny jeans and a plain gray muscle shit a pink scarf brown belt with brown sandals and an over whelming blue cardigan with a thick hood. my hair is wavy and thick. the outfit is way to hipster , but it was this or the nude dress with a pattern black on the breast and lower part.

Bra leaned over in front of me and put on a thicker layer of lip gloss

I have to sign papers was he serious , my stomach clenches as the minutes tick away. I look at the hickeys on Bra , after all this time all these 22 years of my life , I'm finally ready well I been ready , but it's finally happening. and he doesn't care about who I am. if he did he would've never agreed to picking me up tonight , the question is how long did he know , I was saiyan,

my phone vibrates on the dresser Bra turns around and grabs it and hands it to me.

"hello ?"

"I'm outside" his voice is low

my heart beat in excitement and nerves. "i'll be right down "

we hang up.

i look at Bra and she smiles fully change now.

"well have fun kid"

i roll my eyes.

"bye"

"bye"

I have a small bag hanging on my shoulder.

I walk up to him his standing by a light pole , i don't see his car I'm confused.

"hello "

"Hi "

he grabs my hand and squeezes it looking in my eyes.

"how was your day ?" he asked

"Long " i breath out tiredly

"mines to " he said

"why what you do?"

"just work"

"you went to work?"

he chuckled and nodded.

his thumb and rolling in my skin on my hands. my eyes lower.

"take a walk with me " he whispers

i nod. "weres your car ?" she asked as they began to walk.

"its in a capsule "

"oh , i see"

we walk in silence all the way to the end of campus he grabs my waist and turns me around so my backs to him.

"Trunks what are"

"shhh"

he shh me and I shut up.

he grabs my left hand with his and place it on my thigh , I'm still as solid and he wasn't even trying this time he rose up my thigh with my hand trapped between his and my thigh his other hand was holding my shoulder.

I'm stiff I can't move , Mt courage from the elevator is gone.

this is really going to happen.

his nose and lips are at my ear biting it i gasp and my knees went out but he caught me arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"no , no escaping now"

my heart was thrown into the sky as those words hair is no longer hanging in my face ,loud pops are attacking my ear i look down to see my toes above the lights and moving cars of the city I look up and I can see the moon as clouds brush against my face. there's a tight belt around my waist and I realize its his arm. he's flying us literally him , not plane , but him.

"Trunks how often do you fly ?" i yell over the winds attacking us.

"when i have too"

"don't drop mee"

"ha ha ha" his arms wrap tighter around my waist.

"your safe with me , at least while we are flying "

west city disappears right in my face

we fly and i hold on to his arm around me. I feel so safe.

"look Pan"

I looked and saw a bright dot far off. "that's west city"

I was impressed , I'm flying I'm being flown , I haven't been flown , in forever.

i wanted to see his face , but I was to nervous to ask to reposition me.

"we're almost there " he says cooly

three of my fingers goes to mouth.. I'm curious yet frighten. but i know what i want. I think.

Tokyo was beautiful , so bright , we flew over it in seconds and now where headed towards some buildings.

oh gosh what if I'm bad what if I disappoint him , I should've wore Bras dress. damn Drake warned me to practice.

we landed on top of one building and he balances me on the ground before he lets go.

"we're here"his hands was brushing my hair and I blushed and looked down I needed a mirror.

he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away to look in my face I sure my hair is in it cause all i see is stands of black he moves my over grown bangs out my face.

"you don't have to do anything you don't want to " he says serious

"i never do anything I don't want to Trunks" I say so sure of myself.

he stares at me and lower his hands down my arm to my hand and lead me to an elevator his holding my waist and pressing me against him. as we ride the elevator down

his house was grand and big it look more like an hotel lobby or an art gallery , there's a long L shape daybed/couch before the window wall over looking the far away Tokyo he had pastel paintings on the walls the color scheme was , the dining room had a six seat rectangular table and the carpet was white. there was a few flat screens scattered on the wall , his kitchen was wide and open with a window wall.

when we finally left the hall Ii stop as he kept walking.

"can I take your cardigan "

I nod shyly as he takes it off. he takes it to a closest.

"how about something to drink " yeah right after last night.

"umm just water "

he chuckles "you learned you lesson ?"

i roll my eyes as he laughs "well we can keep it PG 13"..."for now"

his house is so lavish. I feel like the only object that doesn't belongs. oh jeez the nervous are setting in maybe i do need a am I'm doing here ?... oh i know , i want to lose it to Trunks Briefs. he comes and grabs my hand leading me to the couch and he hands me one of the water bottles in his hand. he placed me on the longer part of the L shaped couch and he sits on the shorter staring at me.

the moon and far off Tokyo lights shine in his blinds.

hes studying me

i drink my water with nervous gulps

"why where you lying about who you were ?"

I almost choke on my water.

"I was not "

he smiles "i think you were "

"Patricia Takumi ? ha ha last I checked it was Videl and Gohan "

my insides are melting with guilt. "I try to forget my past life okay "

he pauses and stares at me and shrugs.

"it wouldn't matter anyway your still only a "..."women"

I gasp and frown

he laughs and drinks from his water "yes I love you reaction you got a hot head , hot body and a hot mouth "

oh my god he is outstanding , I find myself unable to blush or speak.

"it's big"

"Big?"

"your house"

"its big" he agrees and hide a smirk.

i smile

"whats amusing Pan ?"

"how did you pick out my gifts ?... " how did you know I would love them"

"well the Valentino was based on my knowledge of women who loves the fashion industry "

I smile bigger

"and Ah the Channel , Well i loved to see you in some coco chanel "..." I could go for you in a little black dress or out of one "

I blush , he says it so inappropriate and he doesn't care.

"and Vivienne " he says " Vivienne I order from her already"

I shock "the mens?"

he laughs "no punk "...

My eyes widen

"bondage "

I try to picture Trunks breifs on the way to work with a spiked chocker

i giggle.

"your a punk "

he rolls his eyes. "yeah it was only one of the best times of our era" he mocks in a hipster voice

I laughed loudly , "yeah I bet the folks had some times back in the day "

"well not our folks "

yeah that's right our parents had it a bit rough fighting bad guys and all.I go back to westwood

" I would love to see some of your westwood pieces " I smile beyond interested

He looks at me. "not yet "

okay that throws me for a loop.

"please stop biting your lip" he please

I look at him he looks edgy yet still calm.

I lower my head and let some of my hair fall to cover my crimson face

"You said what happen in the elevator won't happen again ?"

he nods

"unless I sign something ?" I ask looking him with one eye as my hair covers ther other

he stands up."I'll be back "

he leaves I'm not sure were but my heart is pounding

he comes back and stands in front of me

"This is a non-disclosure agreement."

i look at the paper in my face then his , he looks slight embarrassed

"my lawyer insist on it "

I grab it. and look back up at him I know my eyes are as big as ever his eyes lower.

"what does this agreement mean ?"

"You can't speak of anything we do to anyone or anything"

I look at the paper I'm sure my eyes are huge , what will we do ?... I want to know , I ignore the fear in my heart.

"okay , Wheres the pen " I look up in his eyes

he smiles at me in shock.

"you should read it "

I shake my head "no"

he hands me the Pen

"dammit Pan read everything before you sign "

"well Trunks I wouldn't say anything anyways "it comes out shaky and sarcastic , i wounder if he notice my nerves but besides like I'll tell someone I had to sign a paper do kiss the Man i liked

I sign my name slowly on both copies.

My shy eyes met his as he takes a sit besides me.

My eyes are searching his. my hearts pounded again.

"will You make love... to me now? " I brace myself.

"No " his stern lips say

"I don't make love Pan I fuck ... Hard and theres a few more paper work plus you don't even know what I'm about and last You can still leave if you want , let me show You my labyrinth Pan"

My mouth drops as my mind slowed as my heart stops , as surprise numbs me , did he just say he fucks ? and hard ? , Labyrinth ?.

"your Labyrinth? "

he stands up and holds out his hands I shyly grab his and hes leading me through his house past the kitchen where the i guess bedrooms are. and we reached a doubled door.

I breathed heavy , I want to know I'm so curious and a bit scared.

he opens the door and I Open my eyes to see red. Valentino red and black everywhere. the fashionista in me notes the victorian style room. damn.

The walls are padded with some cotton and tino red fabric , red buttons making an diamond on the walls. the floor is redwood and polished. the lighting is soft and warm , its dim i look up from the most strangest displays i ever seen in my life to see the deepest purple. I see this wooden displays with hand cuffs at each end , theres what I'm guessing is a shiny silver stripper pole which seems like the most sane thing in this room. I see a swing and chains and whips and pattles and feather things. dressers filled with God knows what a huge I mean huge bed suit for basket ball players a leather bench , theres little Key chains things on the ceiling , I'm not sure whats that for i look back at him in a gasp , his eyes are dark unreadable and on me I find myself dizzy needing to see down I stumble in and Im touching things to keep me from falling I can feel him walking slowly behind me as I sit in the bench , its soft.

he looks down on me ,

why is his face so hostile all of a sudden ? is he defensive about this life he has "

i feel something soft in my hands I grabbed something and my instinct is to throw it but i look at it.

"Its a flogger Pan"

his deep voice filled my head like never before.

he has to be sadist or something he has to be the inflicter , but I still have to ask.

"say something " he says impatient

"do you use this on people ?"

"people ?" he asked in a laugh

"I do this to women who want me to "

"okay women as in plural ? then why am I'm here ?"

he bit his lips and his eyes is lowered"because I want to do it to you "

I visibly jump in place and take deep breaths , I feel like a piece of meat in front of a wolf.

"oh " I gasp

why me ?

he wants to hurt me ? its sad to me

"are you a sadist ?

"I'm a dominant "

"what is that ?" I ask as my lips grow small

"it means I want you to surrender yourself to me in all things willingly"

My eyes grow bigger "why would I ?"

"to please me" he says with a small smile

My chin fall inwardly as I bat my lashes at him and my face grows him ?... he wants me to please him. I'll be like a doll to try out his toys. I look in those so intense blue eyes , his staring me down not blinking

"in other words I want you to please me " he softly whispers

"how do I do it?" that was a stupid question,

"rules, and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules and if I'm satisfied , I will reward you. If you don't, I shall punish you, and you will learn " he whispers the last Part

"and whats all this ?"

"reward and punishment"

"you want to have your will over me ? that'll make you happy ?"

"you'll have to earn my trust and respect , by letting me have you"

"I'll be please from your submission , the the more you give in , the more I'll be pleased"

"and what do i get from all of this ?" i whisper

"Me " he states so arrogantly

I look down at the floor as I breathed heavily

"Pan "

he says my name so low.

"I don't know what your thinking , but lets go downstairs , we shouldn't be in here yet"

he holds out his hand and i take it

he's leading me down stairs.

oh gosh I'm going to do this. but part of me wants to run and leave this , I have my pride.

he looks back at me and smirks. "i know this isn't easy for you , but I'm not going to hurt you Pan." we stop

"if you want to do this , let me show you "

we turn around before the stairs and go into an pearl white room. its so cold in here.

"this will be your room , you can do what you want to it if you choose to "

My heart races as my eyes widen "move in here ?!"

"just on the weekends"

"will I sleep here ?"

"yes"

"not with ... you "

"No not with anyone well you only when your drunk"

oh gosh that feels like years ago

"where do you sleep"

"in my room downstairs , lets get you something to eat "

he leading me again downstairs to his kitchen counter.

i look at the front door.

"i want you to really think about this , if you have questions ask me "

he removes a lavender strand from his eyes

"you sighed your Non dis. so ask away "

i lean against the kitchen counter as he pulls out trays of food.

"theres more paper to sign ?"

"yes , just a contract for what you will and will not do "

that fear creeps on me.

"what if i don't want to ?"

"thats okay "

"but we won't have any relationship ?"

"No"

this saddens me , I'll be his doll and puppy living in his house just there to please him. , why am I'm still here

"why?"

"because this is the only relationship I'm interested in "

this hurts and angers me what he is saying what he wants from me.

"why ?"

"its just me "

"why" . ?docid=42205549

he shrug "its just what I am"

"eat "

he places fruit cheese and crackers in front of me

"tell me your rules ?"

"after you eat "

i stomp my feet " I'm not hungry " i plead whispering , i see a glint in his as he swallows a smirk.

then its gone as his nose flare."you will eat "

"would you like some more water ?"

"yes " i say as i stuff a grape in my mouth

"do you do this alot ?"

"yes"

"its easy to find women who would do this ?" i ask with my curious eyes in my brows

"yes ha ha "

i automatically look away as i continue fighting with myself.

"then why do you to do it with me I don't understand?"

"our very repellent towards me and you don't listen to me always , I'll be delighted and dominate you " he leans forward "and your very strong" hes mouth is at my ear "you are sexy and I want you right now while you biting you lip again"

i shiver and blush as he pulls away.

"Eat ! dammit women "

I whip and Turn "No ! I haven't signed anything yet , and i will like to use my will while I have it "

he laughs at me

i roll my eyes

"how many ?" i asked

"10 "

"for how long "

"long term or short "

"did you hurt them ?"

" a few '

"badly ?"

"yes but if it was to extreme I'll end it and i have an emergency solution "

"will you hurt me ? physically ?"

"if you need to be punished and it will hurt"

"well can I puinsh you ?"

he frowns "no "

"have you ever been beaten "

"yes "

who could beat this man ,

"lets go to the den "

i folloe him to an all brown room and sit on the red couches he hands me a paper

"my rules"

RULES

A Obedience,Sleep,Food,Clothes,Exercise,Personal Hygiene/Beauty,Personal Safety, and Personal Qualities later the bottom of the page reads

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.

what the duck

"hard limits " what about soft limits hell i don't know my limits have non , maybe i should get some and soon.

"whatever you will and won't do"

" I'm not sure if i can take money for clothes , its wrong"

"I'm going to bathe you in money and spend it on you how i want i my have to take you out , perhaps the Coco Chanel dress ? with your salary I'm sure you can't what i want to put on you "

my eyes twitch as my nose flares."you don't like the way i dress" i asked angirly

"shit " he says then laughs in my face he stops as I glare.

"i do like your style especially your jeans , but It isn't my style you can wear what you want when we are apart."

"and what about the exercise , I don't want a trainer"

he studys me "yeah your right , I'll have to find another way to make up where you lack humanly "

"what about waxing ,?! what ?"

Ugh hes ignoring me

"so this are my limits"

i grab the paper and I'm not even sure I should be reading this m is this stuff even an option ?.

"is there anything you like to add?"

crap shit i have no idea what are the options?

"is there something you won't do ?" he stares deeper into me

I'm shifting under his gaze as i bit the inside of my cheek

"I never done anything else like this before"

"well you have sex was there something you didn't like?"

the mother of all blushes hits my forehead and cheeks.

"tell Pan we have to be truthfully in this together or it won't work"

I'm looking at everything but him as my breathing hikes

"tell me " he commands impatient

my hair falls in one of my eyes again as my free eye still deosnt looks at him

"well I never had sex before so i don't know" i say barley audible as my one eye travels to him peeking.

"never ?" he whispers

I shake my head no

"virgin ?" he says unbelievable

okay i feel the tension as his body tense.

"why the fuck you didnt tell me?"

I watch him loss his control as i feel like i stole cookie from the cookie jar

"why you didn't say anything "

"oh yeah like you go around telling people your sexual status and besides we barley know each other"

"well you know a lot about me now "

"oh god virgin eyes should've seen no such thing"

"have you ever kiss or anything "

I glare at him "yes I kiss a guy before ! and what do you mean or anything ?"

"nothing so a man never took you ? you fucking twenty two hot beautiful got an ass for days and no one came along"

I'm gushing at his compliments , Its the first real ones i like from him Beautiful ! and ass for days , well it is a nice ass.

"how have you not ?"

"it just never happen " well except now and your kind of an monster so.. "why are you so mad at me?"

: Im not mad at you , but myself i assumed and and do you want to leave ?"

Why do I love when he loses control i giggle "no unless you want me to " i say softly

his eyes lowered"no I like you right were you are , its dark and your biting that damn lip"

"im sorry"

"no no you don't have to be sorry I want to bite it too very much "

i gasp , and blush ,

"come on " he whispers lowly

i look up removing the hair from my eye."what ?"

" we are going to take care of this , I'm going to take care of it"

"of what ?"

"your situation , I'm going to make love to you now so "

"oh" i look down

"if you want to of course "

" I thought you only fuck hard" i can't believe . ?docid=42205549i said that

his smile is juicy and joyful

"well I'm trying to make an exception , but you make it almost impossible your too innocent for your own good... please lets go to my bed , for our agreement to work you have to know what your getting into "

"but what about the list i was snacking today !"

we are in the hall way now and i stop him.

his breathing heavily blinking lowly

"forget that all of it for tonight , I want you ,I wanted you sense your awkward ass fell in my office , and i know you want me cause your still her when havent even tasted man"

he pulls me too his chest as he lowly look in my eyes."please stay with me"

"your brave Pan"

i looked around pathetically " I don't know about brave"

his hands tangled in my hair pulling back my head making my chin reach the ceiling and my mouth make an gasp/scream.

his lips are softly kissing mine.

"you bottom lip is so full" he bits it and i moan arching my back in his arms.

"please Pan let me "

"yes " i scream

his room is vast clean neat , the bed almost as big at the one in the other room the sheets are pale

i'm shaking like a leaf in a storm. I'm about to lose it , jeez and to him.

Hes taking off his watch and jacket only in a thermal and jeans. he turns to me as he takes off his shoes and shocks.

hmm i heard men had ugly feet.

" I assume your not on birth control "

I gasp and stare at him ,he walks over to his dresser " come here "

I walk to him and he has a white pill in his hands.

I panic " no condoms no water"

he opens my lips and slid the the pill down my throat.

I stare at him okay hes really controlive

he grabs my jaw and make me look in his eyes."i want to fill and feel everything "

my stomach flops. "but i thought I couldn't sleep here?"

"there will be no sleep"

i gasp i can't handle him , but why does this excite me

he takes off his shirt then looks down on me.

he looks at my body his hands softly remove my scarf.

"do you know how much I want you " he grabs my face then runs his hands down my body i can't stop looking in his eyes.

his massaging my neck now "do you know what i would do to you Pan"

my body is having a mind of its on right now as his words sink lower from my ears through my heart and down into some where deep.

his kissing me slowly yet demanding as he raises up my shirt before completely taking it off.

I'm wearing the nude bra he gave me and he looks like he had the wind knocked out of him.

"your skin is beautiful and clean I want to eat every part of it "

i blush as i look away and he stares , did he just say he wants to eat my skin?...

whew

he grabs my hair again bringing me closer in his chest , my breast are against his chest which is so warm and smooth.

he has some obsession with my hair because both hand are in it pulling it , a few fingers are on my face rubbing as others dig into my scalp.

his tongue is all over my mouth and i finally start to move mine. this is nice. my hands are places/ hovering unsure above his shoulders i finally decide to move them and press them on his shoulders as I began to confidently grab his shoulders i pull to hard and in a haze our body's stumble back side ways but he catches us we pull apart for a second before i can say anything hes pulling me back to his chest from the small of my back still the while his tongue still wildly invading my mouth. his hands smoothly slid from my small to my bottom , he cups an hands and rub and squeeze them and this makes me stiffen and my body sting with need.

in a slow motion he raises one of my legs and my backs arches causing me to throw my head back , I brought it back down and hug around his neck

I'm kissing him back deeper. and he begins to back me up to the bed and softly drop me.

I breath in anticipating then he drops to his knees in front of me and his nose and lips are kissing the the small of my stomach. his biting me. driving me crazy.

my hands find his beautiful hair as soon as they do he stands up and pull me by my thights he grabs my jeans button and start to pull the, off they get stuck so he picks me up and flops me on my face as he pull them off I start to crwal to help him but as soon as they are off he grabs my ankles and flip me back over only in my underwear

i gasp as i see the ceiling then him

"Where you think your going

he drops back to his knees and pulls me back to the edge of the bed.

he looks me in my eyes before he rises my leg and press his full lips on my up my leg to my thighs.

I'm shivering as he bites the skin between my legs so close.

i think my Vagina just jumped , i didn't even know it could move!

"you smell good" he said juicy.

i can feel myself pushing on the inside

my shoes came off with the jeans.

my faces is slight angst I want him.

he looks up at me.

" I can't wait to be inside you "

i shiver

he stops and looks at me and I look at him nervous.

"touch yourself"

I frown

"do it "

"I don't know what you talking about " i blush

"how do you make yourself come "

"I don't"

hes laughing at me that hidden smile his dark eyes.

"we might have to change that "

he stands up hard like hes about to do 25 years to life in prison inside of have sexy

his pants are soon gone.

and his heavy hands are around my ankle as he pops my legs open. I shift everywhere squirming like a piglet.

he leaneds his body down between my legs.

i squirm way more.

"Be still " he almost yells

i only wiggle more as he kisses my waist he kiss up and reach my belly button and soon its filled with a wet tongue.

I grabbed the fucking sheets as my slight angst face turn into pure torture.

"ha ha " he laughs

"we have a lot to work on "

he kisses up to my best and puts his whole mouth around it , this has to be the most antagonizing feeling

my nipples are insanely sensitive.

he sucks them fully each one by one he grabs them and rubs them and touches them.

"you still ain't come?" he asked coy

"answer me women"

i open my tired eyes looking up at him hes smirking amused at me. my hair is everywhere in my face i can barley see him.

"I don't know " i yell hoarse

he shakes his head. and his pulling my arms above my head immobilizing me like on the elevator he presses his hot palm on my breast and down my stomach , I fill my under wear stuck to me and wet. but soon his tearing them off of me. i gasp.

his laying between my legs but shifting his weight on my right side while he gazes down on my left side. his hands palm rest on the lower side of my belly

his leans down and kiss me.

"Playing hard to come not for long "

he presses his palm deep into my skin as it warms

all i can hear is a buzz as my back arches and my mouth screams/ moans its melting through me like acid my feet are curling and my legs stiffen.

his rubbing all over my belly with his ki

I'm crying Im fucking crying because because I can't take this.

"please " I beg

"Your almost done'" he says amused and wise

and he presses his palm into my stomach like some memory foam. and my body shoots up making my head hit the head board and my desperate moans comes out in "ouches " as my body have a seizure i've realized my nails is in his back like a frighten cat.

i pull from his chest I didn't know I got loose.

i look at his face and i go red as my insides still tingle.

he nods "your a tons of fun " he says lowly

i can't even look at him , what the hell was that

he goes back down to my bare waist and spreads my trembling legs his playing with my clitoris with his fingers and lunges his tongue inside

my whole back arch

"ah!" i yell like ive been stab and i have

he doesn't stop his tongue is flopping like a fish

i lay back and my eyes roll to the back as i choke on my moans.

he pulls away "your so fucking wet"

I blush

he takes of his boxers and I can't function what the fuck oh no and and i thought the tongue was bad.

he brings his hands at each side of my face as his penis bends on my stomach curling in my ribcage.

his eyes are burning lowly as his jaw clench.

"you really want this?"

"I don't know" i whisper

"its to late Pan"

"ankles at my neck"

"huh?" i peep

"ankles at my neck"

i slowly rise my legs but he quickly does it for me.

his looks me dead in the eyes lavender hair hanging from his face.

"I'm going to fuck you now Pan"he postions himself while my legs move like rag dolls"hard"

and he slams his full penis in me and i swears it touches my heart and gets stuck in my throat

"Aargh !" rips from my mouth as my virginity is gone.

i look in his eyes , I hope he knows hes killing yes i must be dying , I don't want to die like this what would grandma think

"your so damn tight " he says in that juicy voice

"you okay baby ?"

I nod surprisingly

"Im going to move baby "

wait what

my eyes roll as i feel the dagger leave"ah" comes out as my body jerk each inch he pulls out of me.

and he thrust me again my whole core starts shaking as everything is so slippery.

...

he fell between my legs kissing at my neck.

his back rolled and moved so sleek beautifully and deeper into me.

his lower waist push and push

as my insides pushed and pushed I'm not sure what my mouth was saying but I'm pretty sure I sounded like dory trying to speak whale as he curses and groans.

my body starts to shake violently and i feel that push finally seeping out of its cracks like I'm about to give birth to something.

it was my Ki. inflated like a Balloon the force of all that pent up ki made my body jump form Trunks and he tried to grab me but was shock when he couldn't touch me

I look at him through my tried eyes

"stop powering up " he yells

"I can't control it !"

he blinks confused "what do you mean"

"aw fuck it " i see his hair blow back as he also began to power up he roughly grabbed my body and pulls me under him and is fucking me hard again

"shit "he yells

as my enegry trys to scoot me away from him

"oh hell no " he yells and holds me down by waist

"damn it pan "

he starts making this hissing slurping sounds

"you feel so good"

his whole body jerks like a pogo stick and he his trembling and fell on top of me.

my ki finally gives out as his completely gone.

he rest on top of me for a long and when he finally move my heart was almost back normal.

"are you hurt ?" he asked

i shake my head no "no I'm fine"

he pulls away from and lays next to me.

now that was the dagger , come on Pan he said no relationship don't get so down now

i smile as I remember the events , I did it , ha ha finally.

"why are you smiling"

she blushes " I will like to do that again"

his eyes looks surprise then dark

"do you ?" he asked with sarcasms

I turn away from hima dn he takes of my bra and rubs my back.

"beautiful skin"

hes rubbing my breast and leans on my ear.

"you want me to fuck you again"

oh the F bomb is a really bad word.

"I'm going to fuck you from the back"

he rolls me over to face him

my face us tangled in my hair and the bed

"are you okay with that " he smirks down on me

"yes "

he flips me back on my face and gets up on his knees while holdingmy waist in place

"good"

he leans down ironing our bodys straight as his penis is on my back.

"your mine " he whispers "only mine you better not forget it".

I'm yours

he begins playing with me and i find myself crashing ti his fingers.

"be still Pan!"

I do the oppisite and now I'm pressed agaisnt the bed immobile , with Ki , and not mind.

"this is a interesting trick you taught me Pan"

he began touching me again and I can't move.

but i muffle moans in the covers.

"your so damn wet so fast"

"open your mouth"

he pulls my mouth from the covers and slips his fingers in.

"taste yourself go on suck it"

I do as I'm told.

"I want to fuck you in your mouth"

i bite him and he pulls away and laughs.

"your bad huh ?"

Hes quit for a while but soon he his inside me deeply again and is moving tortuously slow and i can't move nothing but my lips.

my muscles are giving out

"damn you fill good your squirting all over me"

"oh please "

"please what Pan?"

"please stop Please keep going ?"

why is so damn intimidating

he began to go incredibility fast pulling my waist sown on his lap.

"I want you sore for tomorrow " he yells at me as he bounces my ass against his waist .

"every time you move tomorrow I want you to know Ive been here only me" he smacks my bottom as i yelp

"your mine"

"please Trunks"

"what what do you want "

"you " I whimper

he pulls my hair "I know" he whispers

and I'm being fucked hard.

"oh Pan"

...

I fall back and black out from the toxic fumes that is Trunks Briefs.

Bra

she parked her car and Got out hands in Pans hoodie pockets and walked down the side walk toward the bright pink that read Junko.

she knew he was in there she smirk , this will be fun...


End file.
